Dragons: race to the edge-Flight of love
by Albedo666
Summary: Set sometime after the series Dragons race to the edge but set before the second film. Hiccup and his friends have finished their mission...however Hiccup is not set on returning home just yet. His obsession to explore the other lands has pushed Astrid away...and maybe to someone else. What will it take to bring these two finally together? Hiccstrid supporters please be patient.
1. Chapter 1 End of the dream

**Authors note:** Welcome to another How To Train Your Dragon fanfic from yours truly. I have written a few from a Ruffstrid to a shocking turn with a tale of betrayal with the pairing of Snotstrid. One that dealt with slaying and another that was a hiccstrid. In this tale set in the new series, well, more like into the great beyond past the thirteen episodes…I will see Hiccup and Astrid together as was with the previous entries in the series television wise Hiccstrid was never was given much air to breathe as Hiccup was always focused on other projects. This first chapter will be quite…well…sad as any parting is but I shall let you read for yourself as I will stop talking…now-

Dragons: Race to the edge

Flight of love

CH.1: End of the dream

Hiccup Haddock stood near the cliff's edge of the home of the Dragon Riders. The breeze stirred up his long brown hair and his green eyes took in the never ending sea. Together he and his friends had mapped out uncharted worlds and discovered new dragons…a feat most would tag impossible. They had handled being on their own pretty well…but…like all dreams an end would eventually be met. In this case a part of ways that Hiccup had dreaded…but…for some reason was ok with.

"Hiccup you wanted to see us?" Hiccup took a breath and turned around seeing Astrid along with Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruff and Tuff, all of them were here. He felt his throat go tight but he knew that this had to be done.

"Thank you all for coming…I won't keep you long. Look…we have achieved great things together, all of us, we have beat the odds and relocated dragons giving them new homes. We have made a difference out here…and…I'd just like to say thank you."

"That was it…man what a waste…" Snotlout shook his head and Hiccup shot him a stare that quieted him from continuing.

"Right now looking at all of you…I can tell what is on your mind-."

"Bet you can't tell what is on my mind, go ahead, I dare you," Tuffnut said, his fingers were pressed into the side of his head and his eyes closed.

"Uh Tuffnut…it was just a figure of speech, of course I can't tell what is on your mind." Hiccup sighed as after all this time he still fell into their nonsense.

"Ha…see you can't read minds…oh I was thinking Ruffnut needs a bath, she hasn't bathed in a week because everytime she bathes she gets dirty. How is that working for you sis?"

Ruffnut shrugged and sniffed her own armpit. "It doesn't smell that bad…and besides…have you seen me get dirty at all…yeah that is cause it is working."

"Look you two…what I meant was…I know you know where this is going. We have been out here now for a bit and …it is time to part ways." Hiccup looked at each face and could see the sadness and even Snotlout appeared uncomfortable.

"Hiccup you can't mean…no this can't be…after all this why now?" Astrid's voice was choked and Hiccup wanted to hug her…but he held back as he tried to remain focused.

"We have accomplished what we set out to do…there is nothing more we can do. It is time to go back to Berk…to our families. This outpost has been our home away from home but now…it is time to resume our normal lives again. Some of us will be moving on to new and exciting positions while others…well…back to what they do best I suppose."

"Was he talking about us?" Tuffnut noted.

"I think he was talking about one of us," Ruffnut shrugged and pointed to Tuffnut.

"Hey were you just pointing at me…I'll have you know I have something in mind once we get back…so…don't expect any pranking…at least for a while."

Hiccup shook his head as he felt this was getting out of hand once again. "Look…I don't want us to part ways like this. I want us to remember the good times we had out here…the difference we made and how that all those dragons are safe. Dagur has been stopped and maybe we can finally take a break from being pulled in too many places at once."

"Yeah…well…I'm not going to miss any of you, Hookfang and I are perfectly content being on our own, right Hookfang?" Snotlout looked over and saw his dragon ignoring him.

"Take all the time you need to get your things and then head out when you are ready. We will still see each other though…so…this isn't goodbye. I'm not sure when we will all be riding together again but we should definitely try and stay in touch." Hiccup walked over to them and together they gave each other a long hug. Inside he knew this was the right thing to do…that it was time they all went their separate ways instead of staying out here and continuing what was meant for only one person.

"Meatlug and I will probably be at the Dragon Academy continuing to educate the younger generation about dragons…you are more than welcome to sit in on one of my lectures…I'll always have some seats available." Fishlegs sniffed and slowly walked away.

"I'll probably see if Gobber still needs help in the armory…I'm always good with sharp things, um, no one show up though if they need their weapon sharpened…I won't be available…I mean I'll be there but probably too busy to talk to any of you…so…yeah…" Snotlout huffed as he walked off and sniffed once out of sight.

"I think I might actually try and clean up my image some…been thinking about maybe getting a boy as a friend, been too busy out here to really do that…lest you are interested Hiccup." Ruffnut walked over and Hiccup tried his best not to inhale a week without bathing from her.

"I'm flattered Ruffnut…but…boy am I going to be busy, no girls in my future." Hiccup saw her shrug and walked off.

"Yeah well…girls can be a pain and from the ones on berk they all appear to have too much hair for my taste. I like my girls with an attitude…so I will focus on changing my image up some, turn over a new rock. Guess it is…hey wait…Ruffnut I need a ride back!"

Hiccup smiled watching as Tuffnut hurried after his sister. That only left…Astrid. She was holding herself as she joined him by the cliff's edge and together they looked out imagining life back on Berk.

"You're not leaving…are you?" Astrid's words cut through him pretty hard…but…not because it was mean or tough but on account of the truth to it.

"Astrid…all of you have something to do in Berk, all of you have your specialties…but me…I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Out here I am making a difference…out here I am mapping out the world of dragons expanding our knowledge and learning of new islands we've barely touched. There are still dragons out here needing our help…to be gained as allies. My father will understand…he'd want me out here where I can do the most good."

Hiccup turned to face Astrid and then he felt her strong arms thrown around him. He closed his arms around her as well…his body close to hers and his eyes closed. It pained him to part ways with the most important person to him…and yet…it had to be done. Hiccup was set…if he went back to Berk he'd likely end up working for Gobber again or doing odds and end jobs for his dad…never really allowed too far from the island.

"What about me Hiccup…what about us?" Astrid pulled back at arms-length as she gave him a stare with those deep blue eyes of hers.

"Well…you have the Berk Guard…remember? And us…I mean…is there an us? Oh sure you have kissed me a few times and punched me…but…I've never been clear about us. I mean…where do we even begin there?"

Hiccup saw a flood of emotions on Astrid's face and he realized he said the wrong thing. However as Astrid leaned in he expected one of her kisses but instead she just pressed her head against his. There was sadness…a resignation there. "Hiccup…you were always special to me…you were my everything. I am sorry I didn't make that clearer…a girl can do only so much to get a guy's attention. I hope you find what you are looking for out here…cause you won't find it back at Berk."

"Astrid what you are saying?" Hiccup watched as she slowly backed away and he reached out to her, it felt like this was really goodbye…it shouldn't be…

"Hiccup…you always placed the dragons before anyone else…you were set on bridging the gap…to bring peace between Vikings and Dragons. You then went about tackling those who would harm dragons…others who did not understand the new way of the Viking. Once all that was done with you weren't content…you were set on exploring the islands…expanding and now even after that…you still aren't satisfied. When is enough Hiccup huh…when is it time to just stop? I can't do this anymore…if this is where your heart is…good…I'm glad for you. I'm leaving now Hiccup…I can't wait forever for you."

"Astrid…no…" Hiccup took another step but Astrid was already running off. In that instant he was alone, in the next hour everyone was gone making the place feel as it was when they first arrived. Toothless sat beside him and he broke down crying. He had sure made a mess of things hadn't he?

 **Authors note:** I realize it is a long chapter but I wanted to set up the dilemma…also I wished to touch upon Hiccup's fault as a character, something I find truly annoying throughout the incarnations of the series, however is this really the end for Hiccup and Astrid? Next chapter we go back to Berk and so on and so forth.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving on

CH.2: Moving on

Astrid had left the island crying, Stormfly tried to make her feel better but it was hard. She had left behind the only boy she had ever loved with all her heart. It was sad though that Hiccup would place his obsession of finding new dragons over starting something with her. She had been patient letting him do his thing…hoping that he would come around eventually and they'd start dating. They had yet to share a real kiss…all those kisses before were usually in the moment…nothing signifying the actual start of a relationship. There were times she caught him looking at her or moments of closeness…but…hand holding or anything like that seemed wasted.

She had chosen to join the Berk Guard because the role of the Dragon Rider was kind of falling into the background. They had stopped Dagur and made Berk once again safe. The islands had been charted and as Hiccup had said they had done all they could. Of course that entire time he was giving that speech he pretty much was giving them a way out while he continued to do what he did best. Was there any room in that heart of his for anyone but him…oh wait there was Toothless.

Much of the flight back was in silence as they all contemplated their new role. For most of them it was continuing what they had done before joining Hiccup…and others it was the start of something new. She was surprised to hear that Ruffnut would be cleaning herself up and looking to date someone. It was out of character for her…but…she was happy for her. Tuffnut spoke of changing his image…she was worried there. Fishlegs teaching fitted him and for Snotlout there was a maturity and sense of responsibility in working in the armory.

The Berk Guard was formed sometime after Dagur was defeated…the first time. It was to protect the borders of Berk and ensure order if chaos were to break out. It was the first line of defense…after the Dragon Riders, though; there wasn't really much of them left. Gustav was part of the new generation of riders and Hiccup recognized his talent and ambition and took him under his wing so now he waited for the next group of riders to join him in keeping Berk safe.

Today was her first day and she was both nervous and filled with anxiety. She had never met the Captain of the Berk Guard and she had heard rumors he was a tough one to follow. She felt rather vulnerable without her trusty ax with her, but, she had made this decision…no one else had so she had to see this through. Her days as a Dragon Rider were behind her.

"You must be Astrid…a pleasure." Astrid looked up to see a man waiting for her, or, rather a boy due to his appearance. He was around her age with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a tank top with some furry shoulder pads and his pants were torn up considerably but still attached somehow to his body. His stature was tall and lean and it looked like the weapon he held was an…ax?

"Uh yeah…um…do you need help with that?" Astrid saw how low the ax was in his grip…it was practically touching the ground.

"Hmm…oh no…I got it thanks." He hefted the ax up without a sweat or grunt, who was this guy anyway? "You thought I was being weighed down by it did you?"

"No, I mean yes…but…I'm getting off on the wrong foot aren't I?" Astrid blushed and turned around quickly not knowing how this happened. She was normally so well behaved, blushing, that was not her.

"It is perfectly alright…I do that intentionally. See I judge a person before I let them into the guard, see if they can see through deception or not. Don't worry though…from your work with Hiccup and those dragons it is clear you follow orders well and fight for Berk and all it stands for. The Berk Guard ensures safety, settles for no threat or demands made of those who live here…we are the line of defense that can be depended on each time there is trouble out there."

"Right…so…when do I begin?" It sounded perfect. After composing herself she turned around but then found him standing right in front of her. When did he-?

"Right now if you'd like…the rest of the guard is posted further along the island. My name is Ry Talien, Ry for short. My family has been on Berk for many generations, we've always been committed to seeing Berk safely into the next generation…doing what is necessary. I guess you could say we did what no one else could."

"I don't follow…" Astrid ran a hand through her hair and stopped herself as she realized what she was doing and placed a hand on her hip. It hadn't been that long since she and Hiccup had parted ways and yet…he made his decision…so…why should she be guilty?

"It is quite simple Astrid…my family, we did things Stoik would find other wise dangerous, low risk of survival. We dealt with savages and brutes who threatened Berk and her safety. These brutes were horrid, you know why you don't hear about them…because everything we did was under the cover of shadows, shadows of which were never pierced. It was idea about the Berk Guard…starting it up again as it was discontinued around the time Dragons became our friends, I mean, why have the guard when dragons are there to help keep Berk safe right?"

Astrid figured that made sense. Still…she had never heard of his family and the fact they lived on Berk made her wonder what else she had missed. Did Hiccup even know about them? "So…Stoik agreed to you starting it up again then?"

"Yeah…he says that even though Dagur is taken care of there are still other threats out there waiting to take on Berk. As Chief he has a responsibility to the people and he can't be in two places at once, this way we are the first ones to deal with the threat head on…should it get past us Stoik says he'll be ready along with those who ride dragons."

Astrid nodded her head as this made sense. Moving up the stairs to the little outpost set up she looks out at the ocean wondering what Hiccup is up to at that very moment. Her heart was heavy with this loss…knowing that they had the potential to be boyfriend and girlfriend…if only he had taken the chance. When would he grow up…dragons wouldn't be around forever…time had shown that.

"Am I boring you?" Ry stood beside her as he rested his arms on the rail and looked out at the same ocean she did.

"Huh…no of course not…just thinking about someone is all…" Astrid didn't know why she would even tell him something so private, but, she needed to talk to someone.

"I had a girl I was once into…her name was…well…not important really. The point is she ended up breaking my heart, she left, and she could not commit and broke my heart. She eventually did settle down though…turns out I wasn't her future guy. Sometimes we hold out hope that someone will change…when really we're just a sucker for hope." He shrugged as he stood up and there seemed to be so much emptiness in his eyes.

"The guy I was into…he was pretty much just like that. He would not change…he would not take the opportunity to be with me…even if that meant putting aside what he valued most. He always had his dreams set on the horizon…he could not sit still and let the world continue on…as it should." Astrid gripped the rail tightly and felt so mad she could-.

"Here…be my guest." Ry handed her his ax and she was speechless. The ax felt so right in her hand and as she swung it at the wooden rail it felt so…proficient. Swinging it again she used both hands and chipped away at the rail as tears flew from her eyes.

She could not speak, all she could do was scream and her body was wracked with the sadness that she and Hiccup could've been Berks' 'it' couple instead of an opportunity everyone saw…but…after a while they grew tired of watching and it was left as it was. When she was done she handed the ax back to Ry. "Thanks…um…sorry you had to see that…"

"Trust me…I've been there…this very ax did something similar over here. Follow me." He led the way, his legs carrying him a longer stride then she could keep up with at times. When she made it to the far side she noticed similar marks…similar to hers.

"So…what is our first assignment?" Astrid looked up at the man and saw that his gaze went out to the sea.

"Well…I suppose you should meet the rest of the Berk Guard…then we can see about getting you set up. Sound good?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and then walked back to the stairs.

"Ok, sure, yeah." Astrid liked the way his hand felt on her shoulder…it made her feel safe and wanted. Still…part of her would always want Hiccup…she just wondered if he would ever wake up and realize what he had done.

 **Authors note:** Yes I realize a lot of you Hiccstrid followers will be attacking me, but, please hold off on that. It is vital to the story that this character be here…that Astrid feels the way she does, cause honestly Hiccup hasn't been giving her much of anything. This is set before the second film…so…still sometime for things to turn around, but, for now bear with me. Next chapter we return to Hiccup and a new crisis will face the future Berk leader.


	3. Chapter 3 Hiccup in peril

CH.3: Hiccup in peril

Hiccup and Toothless flew beyond their former outpost; their intent was to explore the worlds not yet traveled to. Hiccup sat in his saddle leaning low over Toothless and a smile was on his face enjoying the strong winds heading his way. Much of his parting of ways with his friends weighed heavily on his mind, especially that of his parting with Astrid. He tried to not let it show, that he was fine with moving on and letting her be free to do as she pleased.

Toothless seemed to see through his guise, making a snort and turning them upside down so he was looking down at the water. "Toothless you are being immature…pull me up…now bud." Hiccup waited and eventually Toothless complied and he just had time to pull them through a few tricky rocks set up before them.

Hiccup sighed as he righted them on their course as he pulled out his map to look at the next island they were going to. It was said to have some unknown dragon…something that appealed to him of late.

"Don't worry Toothless…we'll see everyone again soon. Berk is still our home and eventually we'll head back to stock up on supplies…so…enough with the blood rushing to my head ok?" Hiccup laughed lightly as he patted his head and looked on at the island up ahead.

The island was quite huge and would likely take most of the day to explore. Leading Toothless down for a smooth landing he hopped down and pulled out the cylinder device he had been tinkering with for months now. Out one end was the breath of a Hideous Zippleback and with a small ignite of flame could provide a circle of flame to scare off most. a deadly combination when lit up. The key was the saliva of a Monstrous Nightmare that when lit on a flame could prove to be quite intimidating.

"You can rest here Toothless…I'll go it alone from here. If something happens to me…go back to Berk…not that anything will but just to be on the safe side." Hiccup gave him a smile and strode off into the underbrush. The soft coo of dragons greeted him and he wiped the dew from his face.

This island was new…he and the other dragon riders had never set foot on it. It was both exhilarating and nerve-racking…something he wished he could share with the others…but he had kept them away from home long enough. They all had new journeys to begin…new challenges that awaited them. They weren't the teens they had been so long ago just beginning their time as youths ignorant to the truth…that the ways of the Viking were outdated. If not for him trapping Toothless…well…they'd still be fighting dragons and perhaps he and his father would never be as close as they were now.

Of course there was this feeling he got when he was with his father…like something unspoken between them. Lately his father had been quiet…contemplative you could say. He appeared so calm…and he moved his jaw about like he was fighting some tough meat, of course, being a Haddock and part of the Hooligan clan and all meant no meat was ever tough nor with a kick as tough as they were.

"I should probably ask him what is on his mind…once I get back," Hiccup decided as he ambled over some stones near a short riverbank. There were a few Terrible Terrors drinking from the water and he smiled at them. They were about as cute and innocent as dragons got before they grew quite big and their fire could rip the flesh off someone…thank goodness he had Toothless.

Bringing out his journal he always kept on his person he documented this sighting and continued on not wanting to disturb them. So far he hadn't called out for Toothless…that was a record. The last island he had set foot on he had been ambushed and had no time to reach for his dragon sword. Nearing the end of the riverbank he pressed on not sure why but something about this place drew the hair on the back of his neck on end. He didn't know why this was happening…after all with Dagur safely taken care of and Alvin their ally things should be safe…right?

"Hello…and what pray tell are you doing on my island?" Hiccup froze up and lit up his sword as he swung the fiery creation of his behind him just in time to block a sword attack.

"I didn't know this island belonged to anyone…who are you?" Hiccup struggled to keep the flame sword at bay…but…his foe was way stronger.

"My my…the invader wishes to know my name…under normal circumstances I would behead you for such a rude and outward question, but, I suppose I will just to give my archers time to target you properly. The name is Roland, Roland the Torturer."

Hiccup looked closely at the man. He was likely in his 30's with dark facial hair and deep set blue eyes, his nose was a tad jagged and his hair was receding. His clothing he wore was a dark vest over a faded shirt, likely blue at one point, now just gray. Roland had pretty muscular arms, similar to Snotlout and he held a dragonbone as a weapon…huh…did not see that coming.

"Now…what is your name…before you die." He spoke quite confidently and normally he would trade jabs with him but not wanting to chance the archer's wrath around him he decided to play nice.

"The name is Hiccup…and if you don't mind…I'll be leaving now." Hiccup went to expel the Zippleback's gas but an arrow sliced along his shoulder causing the dragon sword to fall out his grip.

"You aren't much of a fighter…are you lad? You see, if you find yourself surrounded…the only way out is to take off the head of the one who is opposing you…myself namely, however you don't have it in you so what do you try and do…diversionary tactic, that is what. You see…unlike Alvin and Dagur…I hold nothing back."

Hiccup watched the man with hardly any body fat approach him, he was tall and lean and his knee was brought up into his stomach in such lightning fashion he was down and dry heaving before he could contemplate his next move. The impact drove the air out of him and he reached for his dragon sword but it was kicked away. How..what was this guy…in the name of Thor what he had gotten himself into?

"Let me go…you don't know-." Hiccup remembered Toothless and how he had said he was going alone. If he had not returned Toothless was to go without him…he just hoped he remembered that. Right now this guy didn't know about Toothless…so…while normally he'd bring up that he wasn't alone and that they'd be sorry…he fell quiet on his normal remark.

"I know plenty, son of Stoik…and you will fetch quite a ransom. Oh…and that dragon of yours, he could prove quite useful to me…dead. You see this bone, belonged to my dragon Fiery death, yeah…I named him, was my first dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare. One day I realized I had no more use for him…so…I killed him. This bone is all that remains, quite sharp and able to withstand flames. Now…do you wish to warn him…or…let him not know what is coming?"

"No…I won't let you hurt Toothless!" Hiccup reached for his dragon sword as he rolled forth and ignited the lighter sending flames about along with the gas. A little out of order but hey…he was pushed for an answer. Racing along he held his shoulder wincing in pain but nothing would stop him from getting to his dragon. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Toothless was waiting for Hiccup growing anxious. Some part of him wanted to follow him, but, he also realized Hiccup needed to do this. Lately Hiccup seemed obsessed over searching the other islands, perhaps maybe finding another Nightfury, which Toothless knew there weren't any but did not wish for his friend to fall into an empty slate of nothingness.

Suddenly he grew wary…the air felt different and it was almost like the island was warning him of something. This did not feel welcoming…no…he hadn't liked it the first time they landed and he didn't like it right now. Readying a plasma blast he picks out the rustle in the underbrush and lets loose sending an archer scrambling for cover. A few other archers were hidden but a few blasts sent them flying from the trees they were perched in.

"Toothless!" Toothless perked up hearing Hiccup's voice and went to race towards his voice but much like the island this came with a warning. "Run buddy…their coming for you! Go back to Berk…don't worry about me…hurry!"

Toothless saw a man following Toothless and he bared his teeth. Hiccup apparently caught his look and spread his arms out preventing the man from going further.

"You will not harm my friend…Toothless what are you waiting for…get out of here!" Hiccup was then stabbed and he fell to his knees. Toothless felt a fury explode in him and he was rushing over. However Hiccup still seemed to be alive and he stood up…albeit slowly.

"Huh…you Haddocks don't die easily do you? Archers…let the dragon go." Toothless implored Hiccup to reconsider but saw his friend smile a tired smile. In their time together Hiccup had managed to make it where Toothless could fly without him…well…for a period of time. Berk wasn't too far away so he turned around, in resignation and took to the sky.

* * *

Hiccup watched as Toothless flew away with relief. Holding his side as he saw the blood seep through his shirt he fell near the edge of the island, his eyes tracking the movement of his dragon. Toothless would make it…he was glad.

"Archers…I think that is far enough don't you? Let loose a volley of arrows…aim for the tail." Roland stood there and Hiccup realized Roland hadn't intended to kill a dragon on the ground…it was in the air followed by drowning that awaited him.

"No don't…he is innocent…please…" Hiccup begged but was struck in the back of the head and fell to the ground. As his consciousness began to fade he watched as the archers took aim and fired and all he heard was the sound of his dragon as he plummeted to the ocean…not surfacing. How far had he made it before he was shot down? Hiccup struggled to stay awake but due to loss of blood and the blow to the back of his head…he felt a sleep he never knew, never wanted to…and then he was out.

 **Authors note:** I wanted to create a villain so dark and devious that it would make Dagur and Alvin look like they were kid friendly. Hiccup is in a fine mess if ever and in the next chapter Astrid may have finally moved on from Hiccup. The road to Hiccstrid will be long but every drama piece needs just that…and I don't want it to happen too quickly. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving on part two

**Authors note:** A week has passed since Hiccup's time on the island and things have moved on in Berk. Astrid and Ry have become quite…close while Ruffnut is still working on a romantic angle…with who you will have to see to believe. Meanwhile Tuffnut is still working on reinventing himself…coming up with something new, thor be with us. And what of Toothless…well…all shall be revealed in this chapter. Note to Hiccstrid shippers, again in order to get from here to how they are in the second film there need to be some bumps along the way, even if romance is outside of Hiccstrid. Hope you are enjoying.

CH.4: Moving on part two

Ruffnut smiled as she was holding onto the arm of the masculine and charming Viking she just happened to set her eyes on. "Oh look at everyone…they are so jealous…"

"Uh Ruffnut…this is getting a little weird…not that I'm against it cause c'mon I'm awesome, still…you know I like Astrid right?" Snotlout inquired as they walked around the village with people gawking at them.

"Snotlout when are you going to like…um…smell the berk flowers and realize that Astrid will never ever never return your feelings? I say you should start looking for a girl who will appreciate you more then…well…lots of people." Ruffnut waved at people and gripped Snotlout's muscular arm tighter.

"Yeah well…Astrid just needs to realize that Hiccup is not coming back and that she should be with someone who has always been there for her. Besides…no offense…you scare me." Snotlout attempted to pull away but her nails dug into his arms and he winced.

"Fear is good…fear makes you sweaty and sweat is sooooo delicious. Plus…you do realize Astrid has been spending time with that Ry guy right?" Ruffnut looked at Snotlout and saw his eyes shoot open wider then normal.

"Wait what…Astrid has been spending time with another guy? I've never heard of this Ry guy…who is he…I'll give him a Snotlout greeting he'll never forget." Snotlout was her type of guy, loud, boisterous, and reckless.

"Well here is your chance…he is coming our way." Ruffnut pointed him out and soon as Snotlout saw him he froze up.

"Hello there Ruffnut…and you must be Snotlout. I have much respect for what your father has done for Berk. You might know my father his name is Bry. How is your brother Ruffnut?" He asks as he places his hands on his hips.

"Tuffnut has it in his wrong mind to try and reinvent himself…whatever that is. So where is Astrid…I noticed you hanging around with her a lot now." Ruffnut said this more so Snotlout could hear it himself rather than just go by her word, which at times was spotty.

Ry appeared to blush and Ruffnut smiled in satisfaction. Vikings weren't known to blush too much but when it happened it always looked so good. "Well…Astrid was going to spend sometime with Stormfly…but…we were going to hang out later…"

"I see…and this wouldn't perchance be a date now would it?" Ruffnut could see Snotlout squirming and it brought her much satisfaction.

"Astrid has wanted to take it slow…and…I've been respecting her wishes. I realize that she might still have feelings for Hiccup and I would never go so far as to tarnish those memories…or that hope she clings to. I know how it is to have a broken heart and to pick up the pieces after. Well it was nice meeting you Snotlout and Ruffnut if you see your brother please tell him my garden is not a boar breeding ground."

Ruffnut watched the tall Viking move off and then returned her attention to Snotlout as he appeared crestfallen…yet something different took over him, she wasn't quite sure what it was but it looked promising. "So…that is Ry…need any more proof that Astrid has moved on?"

"No…no I heard it with my own ears. You know I'm not as dumb as people paint me out to be…I get it, I really do. Astrid has finally moved on from Hiccup…it only took a week…and I've been trying to be her boyfriend for years and she has pretty much ignored all my attempts too many times to count-."

"25…oh wait…was that hypothetical or whatever they call it…oops. Well…the important thing is you took your first step in admitting that Astrid and you aren't meant to be. Now…I know something to get your mind off Astrid…"

"Oh yeah…and what would that be?" Snotlout appeared at his lowest and this wouldn't hurt her any seeing how she had seen Astrid do it to Hiccup countless times.

People were still watching and she turned Snotlout to her and pulling his face to hers she kisses him right smack on the lips. The kiss wasn't anything that special…still…it would help him get onboard with him being her 'boyfriend' so everyone could see she was serious about boys. For too long she had been focused on pranks and dragon riding…and she had just given her first kiss to Snotlout of all people.

"Whoa…um…that was new…" Ruffnut smiled at his incredulous nature and removed her lips from his as she couldn't shake the tingles all over her body…like terrible terror bites.

"Yeah…just…don't think too much of it. Look I'm going up to the hills to bury something…you in?" Ruffnut was going to bury Tuffnut but since he was off doing his own thing…Snotlout seemed like the perfect victim…er…canidate.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth," Snotlout said as he slid his hand into hers and suddenly things became awkward, like really fast.

"Yeah…should be lots of fun…heh," Ruffnut felt his sweaty hand in hers and she really wished this didn't feel good. Leading them out she wondered on her actions and what it would lead to.

* * *

Astrid sat on the hill overlooking the ocean feeling anxious. Somewhere out there Hiccup was exploring the islands with Toothless…was he thinking of her? She felt that some part of her would always belong to Hiccup…even if they had never told each other how they felt or shared an official kiss that wasn't started by her. Taking a breath she listened as footsteps approached her from behind.

"Sorry I'm late…I had to make sure my garden was safe from Tuffnut and his boars." Ry was quite the gentleman for a Viking and he had manners, something most Vikings like Snotlout never took to heart.

"It is alright…I was just thinking is all. So…we're actually doing this huh?" Astrid finally turned around and saw that Ry was holding out flowers to her. "Wha-what are those?"

"I grew these myself…sort of a calming thing to keep me from going off the deep end. Working the Berk Guard can be strenuous, and Gobber told me that gardening helped cleanse the senses…at least I think that is what he told me."

"I never took you for the gardening type," Astrid noted as she accepted the flowers and smelled them. "They smell nice."

"Thanks…I call them the sunrise flowers of Berk…on account of they only bloom when it is sunrise. When you smile…it reminds me of these flowers and every sunrise…I feel all warm inside." He reaches out for her hand and holds it in his…and suddenly her cheeks grow warm.

"Hiccup never gave me flowers…he never really did anything romantic like this. We were never holding hands like this…we always pulled away from anything that would change our friendship." Astrid looked away feeling guilty for bringing up Hiccup during such a romantic moment like this.

"It is alright Astrid…I realize how much Hiccup meant to you…still does. Still I am hoping this past week hasn't been nothing…that some part of it…you enjoyed yourself." He leaned and towered over her slightly…and her skin became flushed.

"I have enjoyed myself…greatly…Ry you have gave me so much hope and comfort after parting ways with Hiccup. I cherish our time together…and…I think I'm finally ready to move on."

Ry began to lean in and Astrid leaned in too…her heart hammering away at her like the clap of thunder above, her eyes began to close as she anticipated her next kiss. She had only kissed one boy her entire life and now she was going to kiss another…and this one was initiating the kiss for once. The closer they drew…the more real this was becoming instead of just in her head.

And just as their lips were inches apart…her eyes drifted down the Cliffside, she was not certain why they did but when she saw the dark object down below her heart stopped, the fluttering sensation and everything else ceased. Whatever compelled her to do what she did next, she was not certain if this was fate or not intervening but she pulled away from Ry.

"I'm sorry…can we do this another time?" Astrid smiled apologetically and handed him the flowers back as she raced for the cliff edge and taking a breath dove off. She felt the wind play through her blond hair and her tears flew past her. She hated leaving Ry up there but as she could see the black object closer she knew then the object was none other then…Toothless! Bracing for impact she felt the water come up to greet her, her body descending as she went after Toothless…if this was moving on it felt like she was moving backwards, but, Toothless and her had been through a lot since they first met…and as Toothless sank faster she kicked her legs more and got a horrid sensation then…where was Hiccup?

 **Authors note:** Another cliffhanger…but it sets up chapter five as we go back to Hiccup and see what ordeal he has come across in his time with Roland. The first part of this chapter I wanted to set up the Snotlout and Ruffnut bit from how to train your dragon 2. Astrid and Ry though, well, still early to say but Toothless's appearance and Hiccup gone missing will put Astrid at war with herself and put her feelings in question out in the open. Next chapter might be hard to read though…just warning you that Hiccup will be facing some pretty horrid stuff, see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Hiccup in peril part two

CH.5: Hiccup in peril part two

Hiccup awoke with a slow start…his eyes took a moment to process where he was and why he couldn't move. "Ugh…where am I-?"

"So glad to see you finally awake there young Hiccup…I was beginning to worry you'd bleed out on me and then I'd lose out on torturing you." Roland stood there and Hiccup remembered him stabbing him and-.

"Toothless…you shot down my dragon…argh…" Hiccup struggled against the bindings that held him and he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yes it was a sad loss…my men were not able to find him so it is safe to say your dragon is resting on the bottom of the ocean…or eaten by one of the Scaldrons. Your Nightfury was one of a kind…and by that I mean the only Nightfury known to exist. How you managed to tame him has been quite the conversation, care enlightening us?"

Hiccup glowered at the man. He had killed his own dragon…who did that? Toothless was gone and he was still alive…to be tortured no doubts by a mad man. He really did put Alvin and Dagur down the totem pole of evil. Right now he wanted nothing to do with Roland, this vile man could do whatever he pleased to him but he'd never talk.

"The silent game huh…know that one all too well. I suppose you leave me no choice then…" He turned around and then sent his fist into Hiccup's face and Hiccup felt the back of his head hit the table he was tied down to. Tasting his own blood he struggles to keep it together even if his whole body screamed in protest.

"Sir…when do you wish to send the message of the ransom?" Hiccup looked over at the other man and noted he was shorter than Roland with little facial hair on his body and he appeared to have a gut on him sticking out. His clothing was practically in tatters, likely due to how Roland kept things position like.

"We will send one…in time…but I wish to have some alone time with the son of Stoik the Vast for a bit. In the meantime see to the troops for the coming invasion." Roland waved him off and stroked his face looking back at Hiccup.

"An invasion…what are you planning Roland?" Hiccup struggled against his bindings on his wrists and then he noticed for the first time…he was missing the device Gobber had made for him.

"That is for you to find out…for now I will only tell you that Stoik will pay for what he did…what his Berk Guard did. Those underhanded group of Vikings who saw to my permanent placement here…didn't see it fit we live anywhere near Berk but drove us so far out…the dragons tore through half my troops. However we never did stop…no…we saw to it to conquer this punishment and see it as a reward…and…with enough time we grew stronger."

Hiccup knew that Astrid had gone to join the Berk Guard…was this the same Berk Guard of old? Hiccup grinded his teeth looking around the room for anything he could use in his escape…though apparently this did not go unnoticed.

"Does my past pain bore you Hiccup? Perhaps you need something to keep your head level and your mind sharp." He motioned off to the side and a weird glass tank was moved out and then Hiccup saw the dark shapes moving in there.

The hissing and swift movement…no doubt in his mind those were eels. The very things dragons despised above all else…they feared them and would fly away so much as one locking eyes with it. There was a sharp static like pop as one seemed to notice him. What was he intending to do with that? "Ok…let us not be hasty here…I'm not going to have to ingest that am I?"

"Hiccup…in case you haven't noticed…none of these eels are edible…not unless you wish for your internal organs to burn up. No, I employ a certain technique when my prisoners prove to be stubborn." He motioned to the man and he used some sort of hook and as he poked it in one eel latched onto it sending electricity down it. The man appeared to take a few volts but they were low level so he only twitched a bit.

"Thank you…now leave us." Roland watched the man kick and hop out the door and once he was gone Roland returned his attention to him.

"These eels elicit quite the electric shock when frightened or angry. The shock depending on its state will render a human paralyzed…or…burned all over. The paralysis can last a few hours…but the burns…they are something that will stick around for a long time leaving nasty scars. Now…you either cooperate…or face the eel. And trust me…you don't want the eel."

Hiccup would never tell him how to 'train' dragons…or…tell him anything about his friends. He knew where this was going…it would not stop with him. He'd rather it be him then Astrid…he had messed up with her and if he got out of this…he'd make it right, he swore. Taming, it made them seem like wild beasts when they had individual personalities. Training a dragon meant earning their trust and bonding with them so that partnership could be counted on when needed…both ways.

"I grow tired of your routine of playing the hero…so…let us hear some screaming shall we?" He placed the eel on him and he looked at it…and it looked at him.

"Hi there…I know you are scared but trust me…I'm one of the good ones. You are being forced to do this…forced against your will and I get that so…please just-." Hiccup bit his tongue as a volt of electricity coursed through his body. "Augh!"

"Oh nice…trying what you did on that dragon of yours are ya? How is that working…kinda shocks that things aren't going your way…huh?" Roland's smug attitude was really rubbing off on him the wrong way, though, he pretty much figured he did this intentionally to get a rise out of him so the eel saw this.

"Roland…you don't know what you've done…taking them away from their homes…" Hiccup tried to look at the eel with sympathy but it just saw a big Viking and employed more shocks to him. Hiccup could feel the electricity running along his teeth as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. His body was wracked all over as he pushed against his bindings…none refusing to budge even the slightest.

"Hiccup…if you care about every single living and breathing specie of animal out in the world…well…you'd find yourself single and bitter over passing over what really mattered. Tell me, shouldn't you be back home with the others instead of out in the far reaches by yourself…cause if you ask me I'd tell you this has accomplished nothing."

Hiccup bit back any retort to that. He hadn't told him his friends were back home…he pondered if he was baiting him into revealing whether or not they were at home or still out in the reaches looking for him. This was where silence served him best…letting him stew with misinformation instead of speaking where he could somehow falter or show a sign of weakness. When the shocks stopped he felt his head fall forward and his body felt warm.

"Right now your body is heating up and your body will soon lose consciousness. I can see the damage done to your body…I can see you don't have it in you to keep this up. So for the last time…tell me what I need to know." He held his face close to his and he managed a weak smile. He could taste his own blood and his heart was growing weaker, still, it pleased him to know this guy was getting nothing out of him…if only his father could see him.

Hiccup watched as Roland went to fetch another eel and as it shocked him he didn't so much as flinch. He placed it on him though…and the way his jaw was working it was clear he was getting to that 'going to smash something' mood, something he had seen in his father many times. The eel seemed to join its companion and just one look in his direction and he knew he was in for it. The shocks ripped through him sending him to extreme measures of pain he wished he never had to experience.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs, the volts tearing through him. His shirtless body was starting to show where the shocks were being the most effective and burns were starting to overtake him. Blood was running down his arms and he bounced about in his restraints like a mad person growing bored.

"I will leave the eels with you for an hour or so…when your screaming stops I will come back to take them off." Roland walked out of the room and Hiccup felt tears roll down his face as he continued to be tortured…his screams bouncing off the wall as his only companionship.

 **Authors note:** I said this chapter would be rough or somewhere along those lines. I imagine a storyline like this would never be in the show and you can see this villain cares little for Hiccup. Next chapter we head back to Berk and take it from there. I know some of you aren't liking this but still following so ok glad to still see you here. If you hate this guy and wish him dead or worse for torturing Hiccup, heh, I'll take that. I hate him myself but the best villains are the ones who eventually meet their end somehow, off to make chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6 Berk council

CH.6: Berk Council

Stoik sat before the council weary and exhausted. He had heard many complaints today and now information of Toothless without Hiccup made him show his age. He hadn't seen his son for quite some time after hearing of him staying behind after Astrid seemed to control herself from breaking down. He had never seen Astrid this upset…though he realized his son's investment of time was usually spent on exploring rather than was right in front of his eyes. He knew with Valka she was the girl for him and even when Chief or before that not much could take him away from her.

"We can't just sit here…something needs to be done!" This came from Astrid as she stood before the table, her arms splayed out as she tried to bring to focus the worry.

"I realize the need to go in axes and arrows flying Astrid, I do, but we do not know where he is or who is holding him. We have not received a ransom to go off of, no, I can't just send off a rescue party without knowing the details first…I'm sorry Astrid but for now the answer remains no." She had already spoken in great length trying to convince him and each time he remained astute.

"He is your Son Chief…doesn't that sway any concern about risk?" Astrid practically shouted and a hush fell over the group.

"Astrid…I am tolerating you because you have done so much for the village…and my son, but, do try and keep the fact he is my son out of this ok? I know that my son is missing…not a day goes by where I am not aware of him not being here…I also know that he is in danger. But…my hands are tied…and the job of the Berk Guard is not to go away from the village."

"But-." Astrid seemed ready to argue, as was expected of a Hofferson, they were always quite passionate when it came to arguing. He knew her parents well and everyday he saw her out there doing what she was passionate about it reminded him of them.

"Astrid…the Chief is well aware of your concerns for Hiccup…but his hands are tied, it is best to conserve your frustration on something else…like if they decide to attack Berk." Ry placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder and he noted how she calmed down. It was something similar to how his son treated Astrid when she went off like that.

"Fine…I'll be at the wall…but this isn't over!" Astrid stomped out and that left Ry in her place. The young Talien was tall and formidable and reminded him of how he had wanted his son at one point. Of course he would not change Hiccup now…he had came into his own and he knew wherever Valka was she would be smiling.

"So, Ry is it, tell me what is it you know about the people who took Hiccup?" Stoik noticed the young man shaken…like he hadn't expected him to pick up on that.

"Well…when Astrid recovered Toothless I noticed the wounds on him, the arrows in particular…they were reminiscent of ones someone I knew once used. I am probably opening up a lot of old wounds and revealing something I shouldn't…but…the person who took Hiccup and practically killed Toothless…he is my Uncle."

Stoik noticed Spitelout and Sven exchange looks and he stroked his beard in thought. Roland…that was a name and person he hadn't thought of in years. He was always pushing for expansion, always seeking out the furthest islands covered in dragons. Roland was cruel, vindictive, if he didn't get his way he retaliated by refusing to pull his load or would look the other way as someone was attacked by a dragon. Roland had been part of the Berk Guard…but…when judgement came Stoik had the uneasy decision to send him to one of the closer islands to keep an eye on…the Berk Guard however saw fit to do as they pleased, issue a punishment from within the family he belonged to and banished him to those very islands Roland had spoken of. He had thought he had died…but…the arrows that had attacked Toothless were indeed Roland's own…ones he crafted and perfected to cut through most dragon hide.

"And you are certain it is him? No one could have survived in those parts Stoik…the dragons are some of the fiercest there are…according to my son." Spitelout noted as he addressed his concern and speculation.

"Roland was tough Spitelout…when he underwent a task he never did it in hesitancy or thought, he just leaped in bone knuckled and Viking spirit burning. Alvin, Gobber, myself, we were always happy to have him by our side…but…we also knew that if he didn't stay in line it could lead to things unraveling, he was a loose canon and for a Viking that is a good thing…but…left unchecked it could prove to be bad news."

"Aye, he could roll with the punches…and deal them out too, I know I've been on his right hook when he gets drunk. Roland was perfect for the underhanded stuff in the Berk Guard…but…even his own family had trouble dealing with him and much of his missions tended to jeporadize his own family and many others. Yeah I believe he is good and alive…a bit short though on his smarts if he kept to his cozy paradise all these years though."

Stoik nodded his head at Gobber's assessment of him. It was strange that Roland had kept put all these years, and what Ry said was also true…that it was possible an attack would be heading their way. Still no ransom and who knew what torture his son was being inflicted to, it was only a matter of time till his son was dangled before him and a decision would need to be made…save his son or save Berk? Every Chief of Berk had gone through this…including his own father.

"Ry I want you to keep an eye on Astrid…make sure she doesn't go off on her own. Should an attack come the Berk Guard will need to be at its fullest complement…that being said till this matter is resolved no rest…at all. Rotate if possible…but I want to be alerted the moment they show their faces. Spitelout…help your son in the armory so we can get as many weapons to any able bodied Viking soon as possible. Sven…get the young ones away from Berk…I wish to keep the casualty and hostage situation from going out of control. Gobber…ready the saddles on our dragons…especially Skull Crusher."

"Aye Chief…it'll be done before you can sing all the verses to the Viking Sailing Song." Gobber and the others went to attend to their duties and Stoik rested a hand against his head. Thor help them if an invasion did happen. And Hiccup…he wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to him as he had allowed them to go off on their own to begin with.

* * *

Ry followed after Astrid but as he neared the wall he saw she was not there. Scratching at his chin he figures the next best place to find Astrid would be…oh no…how did he not see this coming? He raced to Astrid's house and sure enough she was placing Stormfly's saddle onto her dragon. Until he met Astrid he never rode on a dragon's back…but…he found it be nauseating, Vikings weren't meant for the sky, but, he could tolerate it when he was with Astrid.

"Planning on taking me on a romantic flight?" Ry saw Astrid jump and he smiled remembering the first time he made contact with her skin, there was a mixture of flushed excitement and jumping nerves.

"How did you know I was leaving?" Astrid asked quietly. There was guilt in there and he walked over holding out a hand to Stormfly who pressed into it.

"I know you Astrid…and I know if Hiccup were in trouble you would make haste to be by his side…no matter what Stoik said. I like that about you…but…the fact you'd leave me out of a rescue mission really hurts." He gave her a fake pout and loved how her worry disappeared into a wry smirk.

"I didn't think you could handle it," she teased as she gave his arm a shot, though shook it off as she hit mostly muscle.

"Didn't think I could…wow…and after I took those hits from you when we fought with our axes," he shook his head but kept the humor in his tone.

"Ok a few of those you deserved…the others…well you don't just sneak up on a girl from behind, never wise no matter who you are." Astrid moved over snaking her arms around his neck and he placed his hands at the small of her back.

"I will keep that in mind next time…but…for now it would not be advised leaving. My Uncle will be making preparations to attack…we need to be on the wall ready to defend." He had to try and talk some sense into her…though he knew her character and if she tried to knock him out he could tell Stoik the truth in that he tried to talk her out of it.

"I need to rescue Hiccup…I'm sorry but the wall will be perfectly safe with you and your recruits." Astrid attempted to pull away but he saw her eyeing her ax and he held her steadfast.

"Now wait a sec…before you go and hit me from behind, which I'd advise against cause what I'm about to say is really important. I meant what I said…I want to go with you. I realize the dangers…probably better then you for I know my Uncle…I know what he is capable of. And besides…it is safer with two going then one."

"I can't take you with me Ry…I have to do this and besides…Stoik will notice you aren't at the wall-."

"Good morrow man and woman…and how goes it? I am doing well…thanks for asking. Oh and in case you didn't notice…my language is sharp and crisp." Tuffnut walked into view doing hand motions as he talked, he was dressed in furs and appeared to be holding himself up rather then slouching.

"Hold up a sec…I think I have an idea about that. Tuffnut…how would you like to put your newfound acting skills to use?" Ry caught Astrid's head shake but he was going through with this.

"I don't know…what is in it for me?" Tuffnut walked around with a few steps at a time and Ry could see him counting silently.

"I will let your boars into my garden every other day…seeing how it seems to get them in the mood…" He shivered at that but he needed Tuffnut's cooperation here.

"Heh I'd do it for free but sure. So…what is it you want me to do?" Tuffnut inquired, his curiosity now getting the better part of him.

"I want you to pretend to be me…till I come back. Go to my place…wear my clothes and talk like me, Stoik will likely be keen to seeing how I handle being in charge so just keep everyone organized and he should walk off." That was the plan, hard to say if it would fool Stoik though.

"Very well…I shall act like I have never acted before. Oh and I'll get Ruffnut to be Astrid, I bet she'll like that. Lately though she has been spending time with Fishlegs for some reason, I don't know what is wrong with that girl. I will see thee upon thy return…fare thee well." He bowed then walked off.

"Are you sure about this…I mean Astrid posing as me and Tuffnut as you?" Astrid seemed incredulous at his decision, he did not blame her, but this freed him up to go with her now.

And that is when Toothless came. Ry saw the dragon bound over with an energized spring in his step and he began to push at Astrid. "Is he ok?"

"Toothless knows we're going after Hiccup…he wants to come with us. It is out of the question though, he hasn't fully recovered from those arrows and besides…who would fly him?"

Ry grinned as he walked over to Toothless and saw the dragon narrow his eyes at him. Still he held out his hand as he had seen Hiccup once do and slowly the dragon met his hand. "Toothless needs a rider…guess I will be the substitute till we bring Hiccup back."

"Please reconsider Ry…I don't know what I would do if-." Ry reached behind her and pulled her to him and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling back he saw her eyes widen and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Everything will be fine Astrid…now…let us be off before Tuffnut and Ruffnut come reciting lines." Ry swung his leg over Toothless and taking a breath he urges the dragon up into the sky along with Stormfly and Astrid. They were off to rescue Hiccup…he just couldn't shake the nerves he got just then.

 **Authors note:** A rescue is in motion and yes a lot of you are turned away by Astrid kissing another guy, but, for those familiar with my work drama and romance work hand in hand, and again Astrid and Hiccup were never a couple in the films or the series. Astrid may have kissed Hiccup but I'm betting it won't be till season two or so of the dragons race to the edge series that they become official, look at how they are in how to train your dragon 2 and rewatch the series and first film to see this to be true. Anyway chapter 7 will bring us back to Hiccup and Roland before the big rescue in chapter eight.


	7. Chapter 7 Roland vs Hiccup

CH.7: Roland vs. Hiccup

Hiccup awoke with a start as cold water was splashed against him. The eels were taken off him sometime after he lost consciousness and as he looked around he saw Roland standing there with two of his men. "Is it morning already…wow…time flies when you sleep with the eels huh?"

"I am glad to see you still clinging to that wit of yours young Hiccup…you will need it. Today instead of torture you I thought I'd test your skills as a Viking. I mean surely the song of Stoik must know some form of fighting correct?" Roland nodded his head and the two men walked over and handed him an ax.

"Oh, an ax, couldn't I use my dragon sword instead?" Hiccup held the ax and was nearly dragged to the floor by the weight of it.

"A true Viking wields the weapon he is given…not the one he made. You will prove yourself and your lineage by fighting me in the ring. If you win…I let you go." Roland left him there and the two men chortled.

"Riiight and that is so different than what I am already undergoing," Hiccup said dryly as he was dragged out by the two men. Blinking his eyes under the intense sun that greeted him he noted he was in an arena similar to one in Berk…though this one was rough with makeshift walls with cracks inbetween.

"Welcome to my arena young Hiccup…it is here where your fate will be put on the line. In good favor of the guest…you get first swing." Roland appeared smug and Hiccup knew his own strength. This was going to go well.

"Yeah…well…here goes nothing," Hiccup took one step and that is when he just remembered he had his leg apparatus taken from him. Falling to the ground he felt the exhaustion take over from days of torture.

"Oh that is right…I forgot…you don't have a leg to stand up on. Men…give back what was taken from our guest." Hiccup pushed himself up and felt the men shove the device back on. Picking up the ax he noted the weight wasn't as bad as when he was given it.

"I will have you know it wasn't all of my leg…ok…one step at a time Hiccup." He slowly made his way over to Roland with the ax held at the ready. Noting how Roland had not moved he wondered if he would even move when he swung. "Uh quick question…when I swing will you move…cause-."

"Swing Hiccup…don't think," Roland frowned. Hiccup nodded his head as he went to swing but Roland was fast as he side stepped then unleashed a kick just below his knee sending him down in pain.

"Ouch…argh…ok…that hurt a lot," Hiccup attempted to get up but Roland was on the move again and brought his hands to his face and then his knee met just under his chin. Seeing stars Hiccup felt the ground greet his back and he bit down hard on his tongue once again tasting his blood.

"Hiccup…didn't your father teach you how to fight…how to anticipate the movement of your opponent? Surely you saw my body tense before I dodged your attack and went for the area behind your knee. Get up and go at me again…c'mon…you want to leave this place don't you?"

"More then you know," Hiccup got to his feet and stumbled forward as the kick aimed behind him was like tiny dragon bites. What was the point of this…was there any advantage at all for him here rather than an opportunity to show he wouldn't back down?

"Gobber, Alvin, even your father would put up more of a fight. I am truly bored right now…shall I finish it?" Hiccup would vote for no but he figured it was a rhetorical question. And that is when he noticed the cracks in the wall were filled with his men, each one pounding their fists in a sickening thud.

"Whoa hold on…no one said anything about killing me," Hiccup backed away gripping the ax like it was his very livelihood…which it was at this moment. Toothless wasn't around to save him this time and all his friends were back on Berk…including Astrid. When he got back he'd have a talk with her and if it wasn't too late maybe they could sort out the whole friend ordeal he had failed to see seize upon.

"Hand me a sword," he asked of one of the men and as he held the broadsword in his menacing grip he looked even more terrifying.

"I think I'll go back into my cozy little room and await the next torture session, if you don't mind," Hiccup heard a door close behind him and felt a dry wind blow through his hair. He still wore no shirt so the scars and burns were shown from his eel friends. When the fists stopped he saw Roland make his move.

Bringing his ax up he pushed the sword away then side stepped as he brought his leg back intending to kick him hard. The arena was a blur of spins as he continued to dodge the attacks hearing the blade smash into the ground with a steel clang. The song of this sword was maddening and Hiccup knew better than try and swing back at him. When Gobber taught them about weapons and killing dragons it never really came up what to do when faced with another Viking. Of course he hardly considered Roland a Viking…perhaps when he had lived on Berk but out here…it was just a crude makeshift shop of warriors with no real home.

"You are light on your feet…considering the weapon you carry," Roland noted as he swung at him again, "care getting in a shot while I'm still young?"

"Ha, young, no ok I'm sorry about that but in all honesty…I want to stay alive thanks." Hiccup rolled forward and winced as the blade cut along his back. Pulling himself up he raced for one of the cracks but one of the Vikings smashed him in the face…with his fist…which hurt a lot.

"No leaving the battle," the Viking told him as he smiled with what teeth he had.

"Yeah…I can see that now," Hiccup reached behind him feeling the depth of the cut Roland had gave him, "and I can see Roland is going to be sending me home in many body bags. He'll tire…he has to…"

Roland raced at him again and he parried blow after blow…his arms beginning to weaken and what stamina he had was wasted away by his time spent inside without sun, without proper nourishment. If his friends or even Astrid had been captured…would they go through the same fight? Thinking of Astrid Hiccup summoned what strength he had left and took a chance as Roland went in for the hard kick again. Bringing his ax up he cut his eye…not what he was aiming for and he saw Roland reel away with a loud cry.

"Grrrrrrrrr….you little…I'm going to kill you!" Hiccup threw aside his weapon then as he heard the clamor of the others. Roland held up a hand though to keep them back.

"Look I'm sorry about that…I'm sure I just nicked your eye is all…should be good as new with a little rest. Now how about we just end this before someone else gets hurt…ok?" Hiccup was not a fighter, he did not believe in violence and when on Toothless he never went in for the kill. That day he had captured Toothless…it was the beginning of his journey where killing wasn't needed anymore.

"Oh someone will get hurt…you!" He stormed over to him and began to beat his face in with his fists. Hiccup balked as he felt his lids close and his brain began to send messages of things shutting down. Roland went in for a body shot as his fists bruised his ribs and sent him back into the arms of the two who brought him out. "Hold him while I beat him into unconsciousness."

"Roland…don't you think the kid has enough…I mean look at him," one of the men noted, he was someone whom Hiccup recognized for giving him water secretly.

"Yes…perhaps he has had enough…" The man looked relieved till Roland ran him through with his sword and dropped him with little remorse. "Anyone else think the kid has had enough?"

Hiccup felt bad for the man who Roland had killed…even if he ended up in this lot he still had a good enough heart to look out for him. Roland saw his look and he gripped his hair roughly placing the sword against his jugular.

"I know you wish you were dead too so this would stop…but…when I take Berk I want you alive to see me kill all you love…including your father." Roland continued punching him and at one point opted for a knife cutting into his flesh. Hiccup was held up by another man who replaced the man who had helped him and through it all he struggled to keep it together. He needed to get word to Berk…but…there was no way. He wasn't certain at what point he fell back into that darkness but when he did he could still feel the pain…

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Ry and Astrid come to Hiccup's aide and after that the two part finale. It is all drawing to a close and not much else to say there. Who will come out of it alive and who…well not so much alive…stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8 Life and what it is worth

CH.8: Life and what it is worth

Ry found riding Toothless to be a bit of a challenge. The first part of the journey he bumped into a few walls and then he found himself going a bit too low into the water. Astrid seemed to laugh at him a few times and he tried to keep his mood light regardless his uneven flight. Toothless only had one rider as did Stormfly…he saw the bond…he recognized it and he didn't think too hard if he would ever have a dragon of his own. He liked to feel the ground under his feet and to not have to worry about his life flashing before his eyes…as he neared a rock.

"Toothless…turn…right…now…" He veered away from the rock but clipped it with his shoulder and he winced as he knew there'd be a cut come morning. "Astrid do you have any idea where you are going?"

"Actually…no I don't…I know Hiccup flew past our base…but other than that there are so many islands it is hard to be certain. Hiccup was going to chart them last I saw him…but…the only one who was there besides Hiccup is the dragon you are riding…and even he seems unsure."

Ry nodded his head looking down at Toothless who looked worried. I wonder if he'll be able to do the island again after nearly dieing. It was not easy, he knew that, it was the same way with him and going to face his Uncle after all this time. To him the islands looked the same and the smell of the sea would likely mask whatever scent of Hiccup's there was.

"I'm worried about our replacements on Berk…you know Ruff and Tuff. I wasn't so worried at first but now that we have been gone for half a day at best I wonder if they'll fool Stoik, a Viking of Vikings who knows all on the island." Ry ran a hand through his hair when he was certain they had cleared the worst of the rock formations.

"I know how you feel…Ruffnut playing me with that scratchy voice of hers and her posture makes me a bit concerned. Still both are blonde as we are and both have a knack for working up schemes faster than Snotlout can spell. So I guess in those regards we don't have much to sweat…given we have the harder part of all this."

Ry nodded his head as he looked at his ax. His Uncle was a formidable opponent and as such this rescue mission should not be taken lightly, as it wasn't for the two Vikings on dragons knew what awaited them. Astrid appeared quite focused and he noted the urgency as Stormfly was flying faster than Toothless. Of course he understood Toothless right now and he did not urge the dragon to go faster than was needed.

"I think I see something up ahead," Astrid spoke up and Ry looked in the direction she pointed. There appeared to be an island down below but that wasn't the interesting thing…it was the glint of something heading their way caught in the light of the sun.

"Uh Astrid…that is an arrow! Evasive maneuver…Toothless look out…" Ry expected Toothless to pull into a dive or something but instead he just let loose a plasma blast taking the arrow out.

"Yeah…way to go Toothless…that is showing that arrow. This is the place; no doubt about it now, uh oh more arrows! Stormfly evasive pattern Viking gal 2." Astrid and Stormfly were amazing together as they zipped and weaved through the line of arrows heading their way.

"So, um, do you have a special pattern for this?" Ry didn't know all of Toothless's moves but the dragon seemed to anticipate the arrows as he brought his wings about his body and spun just above the tree line. Ry held on for dear life as he wanted to scream but kept his mouth shut as he let Toothless do his thing. The dragon came out of the dive and then shot a few well placed plasma blasts sending the archers for cover.

"There is no telling where Hiccup is on this island…we'll have to split up and search-." Astrid had barely begun that when they neared a crudely built establishment where the most noticeable landmark was an arena.

"I think we're here…though we'll have to go in without the dragons if we're to not attract attention to ourselves." Toothless shot him a look and he sent an apologetic one back at him. As they began their descent Ry hopped off him glad to feel the earth under his feet. Pulling his ax free he spun it a few times catching the glare of the sun off the sharp edge.

"Someone should stay with the dragons," Astrid continued and Ry shook his head in amusement as he pressed forward, cautiously of course.

"Astrid we either do this together or we can head back and let Stoik know of what we did. I hate even thinking that but going in by yourself is suicide. You want Hiccup back…this is how we do it. I am still the leader of the Berk Guard and you are still working under me…do I need to report insubordination?"

Ry saw Astrid begin to speak but her mouth was clamped down with anything said only in her thoughts. Pushing from tree to tree he kept his eyes open for any archers guarding the entrance. There were a few guards who appeared heavily guarded up ahead.

"How do you propose we do this…leader?" He heard some resentment in her tone and he tried to ignore it. He knew she was hurt by him pulling command and that she couldn't do this on her own. If this mission weren't fraught with peril and a nefarious villain he would've let her go. However he promised Stoik he would look out for her. Just thinking that made him ponder on if Stoik knew Astrid would do something like this.

"You hit the guard on the left…I'll hit the one on the right. We go in and handle this slowly, no rash movement or action until we get out of here with Hiccup." Ry knew that every Viking had a carnal instinct to smash some heads in or go nuts with weapons ablaze, but, he hadn't gotten where he was without knowing patience always proved to be the best option with the best results.

"Yes sir." Astrid headed off and Ry heaved a sigh. Pushing into a roll he came up by the other guard and grinned.

"Hey there…wanna dance?" He brought his ax up to ward off an immediate decapitation then amid a few flurry of swings knocked the guy out and looked down on him. "You have two left feet…should probably have that looked at."

"All clear…shall we move in?" Astrid joined him and he noted how she wasn't even tired, that was his girl. Her time in the Berk Guard had improved her stamina and she was taught to use the opponents endurance to wear them down…keep in step before knocking them out. They were all about defense so they had to keep their energy about them so they didn't tire. Of course a little offense didn't hurt, though, it was used sparingly.

Ry nodded his head as he opened the door and proceeded in with the ax at the ready. It seemed quiet as he poked his head into several rooms and soon they were in one room in particular. Lying on a table beaten and bruised a brown haired young man who had one eye shut and the other seemed focused on the ceiling. "Is this who we were-?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid raced past him as she threw herself at the young man whom was briefly startled to hear his name.

"Astrid…is that you?" He spoke hoarsely and Ry could see the handiwork of his Uncle written all over his body. As a kid he had been on the end of those punishments, though he liked to think of them as torture.

"Yes Hiccup…thank Thor you are still alive…I was so worried." Astrid held onto him tight and Ry decided to look around the room feeling like the third wheel.

"Yeah…its been rough…just thankful to be done with it finally. Who is that?" Hiccup sat up and Astrid helped free him of his restraints. Ry kept his back to him unsure how to address himself to the young dragon rider.

"Oh, um, you remember Ry right…Berk Guard…sort of…kind of…seeing…me him…seeing yeah," Astrid was flustered as she rubbed her arm and Hiccup sat there looking from each of them then back again.

"Wait…are you two…since when?" Hiccup was in disbelief, he did not blame him. When he turned around he saw Hiccup's one good eye fixed on him.

"Astrid and I sort of started seeing each other, but we didn't move into it hastily or anything like that…and you two were never an item-." Ry saw Hiccup get to his feet though if not for Astrid he'd fall flat on his face.

"Hiccup…you were never going to commit to me, I mean…look at where you are now. How long was I supposed to wait, weeks, months…Ry was there and…I don't know why I'm defending myself here you were the one that left!" Astrid fumed and heaved a sigh.

"Ok…maybe we can save this for when we are back in Berk…right now we came here to rescue and that is what we still need to do." Ry looked from one to the other and both seemed in silent agreement over that. That was a relief…any longer in here and there'd be a blaming game going on.

The trio set off only to walk right into an ambush in waiting. Roland stood there and several archers were at the ready. "Leaving so soon are we…and no goodbye…how sad."

"Yeah well…my sanity was reaching the breaking point in there, I mean who leaves someone in there playing how many times the eel goes around, after the first 16 times it gets mundane." Hiccup noted with a shrug.

"I see my Nephew is here…always a pleasure to see you Ry. And who is this…she looks quite lovely, would make a good bride for one of my men, or a plaything…either would suit the needs of this group-."

"You lay one hand on her Uncle…and you will regret it!" Ry held his ax up and several of the archers primed their arrows for launch.

"Now now…I realize we are all a bit testy here but let us remember who has the high ground. Why don't we discuss it in the arena…seems only fitting as we have more abled bodied fighters on hand-."

"No more arena Roland…we are leaving here…right now! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and a piercing roar pushed towards them. A dark shape, more like a blur set off knocking a few of the archers out of their post and soon Toothless took form with a smile.

"Blast it…I thought that dragon was dead…well this time I won't fail-." Roland was about to issue an order but Astrid was on top of it.

"Stormfly spine shot now!" Soon her dragon was upon them shooting out spines and sending the archers retreating.

"I guess it is up to me then…now who to start with," Roland held his broadsword at the ready and looked from each Viking to the next.

"You face me Uncle…it is time we end this here and now." Ry stepped forward and felt Astrid's hand on his arm.

"Ry what are you doing…we can get out of here…there is no reason to fight him!" She implored, begged, he saw it all in her eyes and saw the days they had spent together. They were the happiest he had ever had…but…seeing the trouble his Uncle had posed…it had to end.

"Yes Astrid…there is a reason…if he lives this will only continue, if not Hiccup someone else. If something happens to me…he will be coming for Berk…you are in charge now Astrid…lead the Berk Guard as I did." Ry gave her a kiss then shoved her over to Hiccup. "You are a good man Hiccup…take care of Astrid for me…and don't choke this time."

"Ry…Astrid is right there is no point to this…your Uncle…he is not your responsibility!" Hiccup reached out to him but Ry shook his head.

"I took a vow when I joined the Berk Guard…defend those you cherish…fight those who threaten the ones you love. Go…and whatever you do…don't look back." Ry then readied himself and watched as Toothless and Stormfly flew out of there.

* * *

"We have to go back for him Hiccup…we can't just leave him there," Astrid noted as they began their ascent with a few arrows flying after them.

"Astrid you heard him…he was set on staying behind…if we took him away from his sworn duty he'd only end up…well…blaming you for it. By the way…did you two kiss?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and even in his beaten state she could read his emotions well. "Hiccup…are you jealous?"

"Of course I'm jealous…he did something I never had the courage to do…there were so many times I wanted things to change between us…but…I always found myself focused on something else. Now it is too late…isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid didn't know how to respond to that as their flight took them above the trees and over the island. Still…she couldn't just leave him behind…even if he ended up blaming her for the rest of his life, at least he'd be alive. "I'm sorry Hiccup…I'm going back for him."

She was expecting an argument out of him but apparently he was in agreement. "There might still be time…leave no Viking behind right…come on Toothless buddy lets go save Ry!" And with that Astrid led Stormfly back.

* * *

Ry faced off against his Uncle as the two clashed with their weapons…neither letting go as they went into a deadlock. "You are quite set on ending my existence…aren't you nephew?"

"You hurt Hiccup…you are going to hurt others…it has to stop!" He pushed out with his leg ending the deadlock then parried under his Uncle's blows before slipping behind him and slicing his back.

"Grrrr…you are quite light on your feet…I see your training in the Berk Guard has not let up any. However you fail to realize who taught you those moves!" Roland moved in on him and he ducked and rolled as he got his bearing, his weapon once again clashing with his.

"I know all too well who taught me…and perhaps once you were a great man…but now I just see a monster who forgot his way." Ry charged into him and went at him from the left where Hiccup apparently had injured him, and that is when he saw the dragon blade on his belt. The swipe of his blade against his Uncle caught him off guard as he held his chest and he then pulled the blade free as he rolled away.

"You won't get far…there is no way off this island…your friends have abandoned you!" Roland yelled after him. Ry of course had no intent on leaving. Sure enough he saw Astrid coming in for the rescue along with Hiccup, as expected.

"Hiccup…catch!" Ry threw the weapon up to him and watched as he caught it. "Astrid…you will always have a special place in my heart, but love was never meant to be between us…I see that now. I may not have the chance to say this…and…well…I hope Berk prospers long after…" Ry heard footsteps and turned around to block the attack…but instead the attack bypassed his weapon right into his chest.

"Ry!" Astrid yelled and Ry just smiled as blood dribbled down from his lip. Sinking to his knees he saw Hiccup about to race down to save him.

"Hiccup…keep her safe…keep Berk safe…I've done all I can…" Ry watched as Hiccup looked away and flew off with Astrid. Looking back at his uncle he takes his ax and brings it above his head.

"Why did you stay…why did you not leave nephew?" He asked as he looked at him with his one good eye, the ax about to come down.

"It was never their job to stop you…it was never my job to leave with them. I have no regrets Uncle…what about you?" He bowed his head and then as he shut his eyes it all ended…there was nothing more after that…his journey had come to an end.

 **Authors note:** I know a lot of you were perturbed by the character Ry but know he had a purpose in all this, even if you frown over the parts where he was with Astrid…it was setting up what is to come, and starting next chapter is part one of the finale. It is never easy…death scenes…and I hope Ry left some impact, if not well…as I've been saying to be patient for Hiccstrid and the road to it is set, though now that Hiccup is ready for it…will Astrid?


	9. Chapter 9 Berk and the future part one

CH.9: Berk and the future part one

The flight back to Berk was spent in silence. The loss of Ry weighed heavily on their hearts and Hiccup did not wish to ruin the memory of Ry by speaking of him and Astrid. Astrid cried for the first part of the trip and he wanted to hold her…but…he was still injured from the torture he had experienced so he was kind of relieved at the same time. Ry, he hadn't known him as good as he should have…but he had proven honorable in the end. Sure he didn't view him and Astrid together as a good thing…and yet he was there for her when he hadn't…that had to count for something.

Toothless, man was he glad he had survived. Most people in their life normally had at least two dragons, but for him…there would only be Toothless. His father had managed to move on from Thornado with Skull Crusher, and he was happy for his father. The wind played through his brown hair and much of the sky was dark due to his one eye being closed. He supposed he and Roland now had something in common. When they came to Berk and landed there was much commotion and surprise. His father was waiting looking at the two expectantly.

"Hey dad…is something the matter?" Hiccup looked over at Astrid who apparently just realized they were back and looked away guilty. Oh…he knew that look…she must've been given orders not to rescue him…this made things awkward.

"Astrid…you were not to leave your post…I thought I made that abundantly clear. And where is Ry…thought I told him to look out for you…and all I find in his place is this." Hiccup didn't know what his father was talking about till he saw his father push forward an apologetic Tuffnut.

"Twas the accent that gave me away…guess I need to brushen up on my old Viking," Tuffnut noted with his hands splayed up.

"Uh Tuffnut Vikings did not speak that way…though they did come close," Gobber pointed out.

"Hey what about me…I think I did a pretty good Astrid. Oh look it is the real Astrid, hmm, then who am I again, I mean I'm wearing her clothes and all…hey maybe she is an imposter." Ruffnut figured aloud standing next to Tuffnut in, yep, Astrid's clothes.

"Hey my clothes…how did you get those?" Astrid seemed to regain her composure after being caught coming back to the island after told not to leave in the first place.

"Oh these…um…I was supposed to be you so I thought…how can I be Astrid dressed the way I am, answer, your house…do you want them back?" Astrid looked aghast but as Ruffnut attempted to take them off everyone covered their eyes.

"Ruffnut keep your clothes on…their yours." Astrid and much of the others around seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you think it was me being naked or my back hair?" Ruffnut asks Tuffnut.

"Probably you being naked, I mean c'mon sis, I've seen your back hair and it is nothing to be ashamed of," Tuffnut grinned.

"Anyway…look dad what Astrid did was wrong…but…she got me back. If Astrid and Ry hadn't came for me I'd still be tortured…that has to count for something right?" Hiccup tried to get his father to see to reason…which was him stepping on his Chiefly toes again but it wasn't the first time.

"Hiccup…are you suggesting I let her go…on account of her saving your life? And you still haven't answered my question…where is Ry?" Stoik looked around and Hiccup looked at Astrid seeing that she was still affected by his death.

"He's gone Chief," Astrid says so quietly everyone has to strain their ears, including him and he was standing right next to her. "Ry gave his life so Hiccup and I could escape…Roland killed him."

There were gasps all around and Hiccup tried to hold Astrid's hand but she shrugged it off. Ok, he thought, looks like she is not taking his death not too well at all apparently. Still maybe after everyone left he could talk to her one on one…they hadn't done so since he left to explore the islands.

"I knew he was bad news…but…to kill his own nephew…Stoik if Ry could not stop him that means-." Gobber did not finish as Hiccup saw his father already getting into plan speaking mode.

"Listen up everyone…we'll be having company arriving shortly so best drop whatever it is you are doing and prepare for battle. Everyone in the council is already setting out to carry out their given objectives, to those who don't have something to do…get to shelter or fight!"

Hiccup saw his father about to leave then he looked at the two of them. "Toothless and I will delay the enemy till you are ready for them dad. I could use some help though-."

"I will keep to my post and lead the Berk Guard…you need not worry about me Chief," Astrid chimed in and Hiccup seemed taken aback but kept his mouth shut.

"Actually Hiccup I have someone free you can help you out," Stoik gestured and walking towards them with his chest pushed out was none other then-."

"Hello Hiccup…and hotter then the sun Astrid…it is I Gustav here to help save the day. Me and Fanghook are ready to bash in some heads and keep the bad guys out of Berk. See you all in the air. Oh and Astrid…when I get back we'll be talking a lot more…maybe marriage." Gustav got onto Fanghook and took to the sky.

"Really dad…don't you think he is a bit young-?" Hiccup saw his father's arms cross and that usually meant end of the discussion.

"He is a little older then us when we first began defending Berk and all," Astrid cracked a smile as she walked past him to the rail.

"I know it is just…you've seen what Roland is capable of…if Gustav gets himself captured there is no coming back from that. Sure I've taught him all I know…but…he still is a miniature version of Snotlout, there is no telling what he will do up in the air."

Astrid laughed at that but kept her back to him as he looked out at the ocean. Hiccup joined her and the two were silent…probably the longest silence the two had ever shared. A soft breeze blew in their hair and he heaved a sigh.

"Look Astrid…I realize Ry still weighs heavily on your conscious and resides deep within your heart…so I won't push. I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere…if it takes years I will be by your side and if it is just as a friend…you can count on me. I will give up exploring the islands for you…that is all I want to say."

Hiccup finally saw her turn to face him and he saw her wet eyes and opening his arms up he holds her to him as she sniffs. Swallowing past a lump in his throat he runs a hand through her soft hair and wishes deep in his heart that he had been there for her when she needed him most. War was coming to Berk and they wouldn't be flying together…but…the Berk Guard needed her now more then ever and she carried the will of Ry. Time to fly.

* * *

Roland stood on the deck of his flag ship as they headed out from the island. All the preparations had been made in advance and soon as his nephew was buried they set out. It was not easy taking the life of family…but…Ry gave him no choice. Hiccup was meant to be used as ransom so now that the ransom card was out of the picture it was time to move onto stage two, which would have happened regardless.

"Roland sir…if I might ask…why did you bury Ry instead of mount his head on your dragon bone?" Good question, Roland thought, seeing how it was custom to mount the head of one's victim on the edge of their weapon showcasing their talent while also cutting morale.

"Well Bones, the reason I did not use his head was because of the fact he was family and he was part of the Berk Guard. I hold the Berk Guard very much in high esteem…it was probably the only thing I truly enjoyed about living on that island."

Roland could see Berk approaching fast…and then he looked to the sky as he heard the loud shrill cry of that confounded dragon Hiccup rode.

"All archers focus your attention on the dragon…the rest of the fleet head straight to Berk…do not let the dragon scare you." He knew Hiccup did not have it in him to kill…plus…he did not plan on being out here to be picked off by dragon breath.

"Sir…what should we do in case he decides to land?" Bones asks. Bones was his second in command and had been with him since the days he was part of the Berk Guard. He was quite old but he held himself above others half his age with that twinkle in his eyes that dared people to try and take him.

"If he lands…surrender, however, make the surrender long to divert his attention from Berk itself. I have some unfinished business I need to tend to. I will be seeing you again Bones my friend…take care of the fleet." Roland went to board a smaller based ship attached to the ship and then as it hit the water he set out. He could already see Hiccup making his rounds and the arrows flew all around, heh, if only Hiccup knew the man he sought would not be there.

* * *

Gustav flew on Fanghook with overly happy smile on his face. "Woohoo…can you believe it Fanghook you and I flying with Hiccup and Toothless…it is all too amazing to be true!"

"Yeah…I share your enthusiasm Gustav. Now look keep your eyes peeled for the enemy fleet and remember the maneuvers I taught you when it comes to archers. Also try and follow behind me…don't fly too in front…and remember that Roland is a bad guy so if you do happen to face him…call out to me-."

"Hiccup will you like chill…I so got this. I haven't been training my butt off all this time just to be babysat or set in the corner while the adults ride it out. You need me out there…and with all your friends, including the babe of my life Astrid on guard detail…I'm all you have. Oh look ships!"

Hiccup rolled his eye, seeing how his other eye was still shut tight and noted that Gustav was right. "Looks like it is showtime bud…you ready?"

Toothless nodded his head and spread out his wings taking them down. The ships were quick to launch arrows but Toothless spun and twisted in the air letting the arrows pass by harmlessly.

"Fanghook…maneuver Gustav rocks…and Fanghook heats it up…yeah I know need to work on shortening that some." Gustav set off after Hiccup and managed to set one of the ships aflame and sending a few archers over the side.

"Nice going Gustav…a bit close on the dive but you didn't harm a single one of them, congrats." Gustav smiled brightly hearing that.

"Yeah, well, thanks Hiccup you weren't that bad yourself." Gustav grinned as he pulled Fanghook up past a few archers and with his weapon held up he bopped them on the head with the bottom.

"Alright Roland…which ship are you on?" Hiccup looked around and then spotted the ship as it seemed to be pulling away towards Berk. "Gustav…follow me…we're going after Roland!"

"Cool…so you'll be giving me assistance then right?" Gustav flew past Hiccup as he began to send a few fire blasts at the ship.

"Wait Gustav…ugh…nevermind let us land and take him alive!" Hiccup went to land Toothless and Gustav landed a few feet from him sliding effortlessly off Fanghook with his weapon brandished.

"Huh…that is strange…where is he?" Hiccup walked around and Gustav decided to go off on his own. No offense to Hiccup and his training, cause it changed his life, he'd rather not have to follow inch by inch. Hearing some skuff marks on the deck he brought his weapon up to ward off a possible decapitation then swept his legs out knocking whoever it was to the ground.

"Hiccup I got him…I got Roland…you can thank me later. Right now I'm going to ask Astrid to marry me-."

"Uh…Gustav…hate to burst your bubble but that is not Roland. You were on the island though…um…Bones I think your name is…right?" Hiccup always had to be right, fine, still that begged the question where Roland was.

"I am Roland's second in command and we surrender to your dragons and you…well…what is left of the fleet that is. You see you are a tad late I am afraid to stop the main threat-."

"Oh no…he wouldn't…augh…and I fell for it!" Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and Gustav looked over at Berk as it hit him.

"They are going after Berk…Hiccup we got to stop them!" Gustav raced for Fanghook and that is when the ship burst on fire.

"Correction I am going after them…since you set the ships on fire…you get to rescue the crew. When you are done with that take them to the great hall…my father will hand out judgement after all this is done." Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and then set off into the sky. Astrid was in danger as well as the others, Roland would not take any prisoners, how blind could he have been to fly out so far only to fall into a trap. If anything happened to Astrid…this was going to be close.


	10. Chapter 10 Berk and the future part two

CH.10: Berk and the future part two

Astrid stood with the girls and boys of Berk Guard. They had been assembled from their other posts to stand guard with her on the main wall. This was the final battle…and while she regretted not saying anything to Hiccup before he left she knew he would be ok. She still had trouble believing that Hiccup had matured so much…and how handsome that made him. Parts of her always did like Hiccup…though it was denial that kept her questioning it till after she found out he had trained a dragon and that there was another way instead of killing them.

"Astrid I'm scared…this is my first real mission as part of the Berk Guard…what if I fail?" Astrid looked over at the young girl who held her weapon in what she imagined to be clammy hands.

"Jazz, I realize the fear is probably down to your belly now isn't it? I felt the same way when I was a little younger then you actually…the thing is if we let our fear control us, seize us when we need to be brave and strong…it will only weaken us and keep reminding us that we are not in control. I want you to tell that fear you aren't afraid and it has no power over you. I want you all to do this for even if you don't admit it out loud you are thanking Jazz here for asking."

Astrid saw them close their eyes and do as she instructed and she looked up at the clouds wondering if Ry was looking down from Vahalla. She needed to move on…he would want that for her, and he pretty much said that too. Ry was gone and not coming back…sad as it was she needed to open her heart to the one person who had been there for her…even if he at times was distant and dragon obsessed. In the end though she knew it would always be Hiccup…even Ry had known this though she wished she had kept those feelings at bay.

"Looks like your boyfriend is laying waste to those ships," the boy noted as he looked out in that wonder that usually came from seeing Hiccup on Toothless.

"Boyfriend huh…Hiccup and I are just friends…but I'm starting to warm up to the idea." Astrid smiled softly and that is when she heard crude laughter heading her way.

"I take it that boy Ry meant nothing to you then? You seem to not be able to make up your mind, Ryu or Hiccup, kissing two boys, you sure you aren't a siren? What will happen to Hiccup if you confess your feelings to him…will he die as well?" The voice belonged to Roland and Astrid felt her skin crawl.

"How did you…and none of that is your business," Astrid felt herself caught off guard not expecting him to make it this far. He should be out there on the ships…when did he get here?

"Ry was my nephew…I was there the day he was hurt by a girl. He would not eat, would not sleep, he was set for an early grave…and to think he went to one anyway…and on a girl who did not love him." Roland shook his head as he feasted an eye on her, the other one badly damaged.

"I-I had feelings for Ry and he meant a great deal to me…he got me through a difficult period of my life and I will always appreciate that. That is beside the point…what are you doing here?" Astrid folded her arms in consternation.

"I came to revisit my old home and…to take care of some unfinished business. I thought to stop here first because the Berk Guard is the first line of defense for Berk…is it not?" He showed his teeth as he brandished…Ry's ax!

"You won't get through here…everyone get ready to fight!" Astrid knew they were ready, they had to be now more then ever.

"Do you honestly believe these wet behind the ears Vikings can stand up against my might and my men? I see them shaking in despair, I can see the fear lingering in their eyes. My nephew clearly needed more time with them…instead of spending it with you." He raced forward then and Astrid hoped they had their weapons out.

True enough though the girl who she had spoken to was the first to step up, her sword clashing with one of the Vikings and she managed to send him back with a grunt. The rest seemed to follow with a clash of steel till it was just her and him. Roland circled her eyeing her and she did likewise, her grip on her ax tightening.

"I will make you sorry you ever set foot on Berk again!" Astrid yelled as she raced at him with her ax swinging. Honestly she hadn't fought an actual person in a long time…not since she and Ry had sparred. They were done killing dragons and they were done killing other Vikings or Beserkers, or anyone breathing for that matter.

Roland met her half way as their weapons clanged and she was thrown off balance as he shoved her to the ground. Rolling along the ground as his foot stomped where she was she rose up and sent a fist into his jaw. "Mmm…nice right hook…you may prove a better opponent then my nephew."

Astrid felt her eyes narrow and with a yell she combated Roland again. The heat of battle all around her was keeping her steady…keeping her on course as she knew the Berk Guard would prevail. They all carried the will of those who had served before them…as she did with Ry. However Roland was indeed a great might for with every parry he was one step ahead breaking through her guard and using that ax he was breaking her morale.

"What is the matter Astrid…can't keep up?" He sneered and she took to the offense and he just swatted away her attacks like they were attacks from a kid. Tears stung her eyes as she saw her work in the Berk Guard clearly hadn't done her much good. Maybe this wasn't for her…perhaps she had thought by choosing this she was moving on and maturing…when in fact…it was the exact opposite. She loved being a dragon rider…that is what gave her the best thrill…and riding beside Hiccup and Toothless…even Snotlout…what was she doing?

Astrid rolled again and came up slicing at Roland's leg. Seeing him grind his teeth brought some satisfaction to her…but what she saw next did little to boost her morale. The Berk Guard was broken, some lie bleeding out on the floor while others had been tied up. They were still a long way from being molded into the veterans of yesterday. To go up against Roland…and not expecting it…was that failure on her end or Ry's?

"You see Astrid…much like my nephew…you are no match. Go and attack the rest of the village now…I'll take care of the leader here." Astrid attempted to cut them off but Roland swung his ax catching her in the arm and she cried out as she was sent to the floor.

Please be alright…please be alright, she told herself and looking through her lids she noted a gash in her arm…but her arm was still intact. Getting up holding her bleeding arm she spun her body sluggishly as Roland went after her again. Breathing hard she used what speed she could to slide through his open legs then kick him over her head and into his back. Roland stumbled a bit and she pulled free a short blade from her person.

"You can smack talk the Berk Guard all you want…but…long as one person stands it will remain a threat to you." Astrid would rather die defending Berk then letting him go after Stoik or those she cared about.

"Bring it on then girl…I got all day to cut you up," Roland laughed and raced at her. The fight wasn't long but Astrid like to think she held out long as she could. They parried and she was sent about as she went to attack again. Her strike on his leg was slowing him down so she managed to slice at him while dodging out of the way. While he stared at his wound incredulous like she leaped up and plunged her short blade into his shoulder blade.

"Grrrrr…come here!" He reached for her throat and she was too slow to avoid it, leaving her weapon lodged in his shoulder blade she was hung up in the air, her legs kicking out at him but doing nothing but make him laugh.

"If you think my death will destroy the Berk Guard…you are mistaken…it will be rebuilt…and it will persevere…" Hiccup, she thought, I don't want to be just friends…I want us…Hiccup…

* * *

Hiccup flew fast as Toothless would take him, his body was leaning forward in anxiousness and concern for Astrid. Of course their flight was not made easy by the boats of Roland whom happened to be heading to the village.

"Roland seemed to sure amass a heavy fleet given his time on that island…how about we slow them down a bit eh bud?" Hiccup patted Toothless's head as they dove straight for the ocean. "Lay a few plasma blasts along the deck of the…huh?"

Hiccup noticed then the ships were empty. This did not bode well…he had to get to the village. As he flew for the village he could already see many of the huts on fire and the clang of steel ringing in the air. Landing Toothless he brought out his dragon sword…if not for Ry he would have lost it forever and had to rebuild it from scratch.

"Look out!" Hiccup dove to the ground and as he looked up he saw his father standing there holding off a Viking who had meant to run him through with a sword. "Hiccup…did you take care of the fleet?"

"Oh sure…if you mean a small contingent who surrendered and Gustav setting fire to their ships then sure…we stopped them good. How did Roland get this many ships and men…I mean…he was banished to an island wasn't he?"

"I don't know son…a lot of these men must've been contacted by Roland upon his departure and their mutual dislike of us must've gotten them riled up, a theory though. We seem to be handling ourselves well given the numbers, where is Roland?"

"Oh him, well, turns out he was not on the ships when we landed. His second in command Bones surrendered those who were aboard the ships we came into contact with. Looks like we now know where half his crew ended up. Roland might have gone after Astrid and the Berk Guard, a theory in itself but if you count his longstanding grudge against them…seems the most likely target."

Hiccup knew this slight delay would cost him but he knew he had to drop in and see if he could help before going to Astrid.

"Roland is dastardly and villainous, still…Astrid has proven herself capable of taking care of herself so I have no worries. And yet…even as I say this you are going after her…correct?"

Hiccup had one leg over his saddle as his father said this and he wore a sheepish smile. "What, me, no I was just…stretching my leg is all…please go on about how I am to stay here and help out with the fight."

Stoik shook his head but didn't seem set on stopping him. Looking at him as he reached into a sack on his belt he tosses him his dragon suit along with the material to allow him to fly. "Figured you'd need that…given how you aren't wearing a shirt."

"Dad of course I'm wearing a shirt…don't think I'd go into battle if…oh," Hiccup looked down in embarrassment as he had forgotten his shirt was taken from him when he was tortured by Roland.

"Get out of here…and save Astrid. Oh and son…when you do confront Roland…he will not hesitate to kill either of you-."

"Dad I won't kill him if that is what you are getting at. I'm a Viking yes and it is in my blood…but I refuse to…not when there is a chance he can be reasoned with. I know it is a long shot and who in their right mind after being tortured would try something so insane…well…that would be me. You be careful dad…something tells me this isn't the end of this."

Hiccup slid on the shirt with the webbing in the back and with a leap into the air he and Toothless were off.

* * *

It did not take long to find Astrid for she was dangling in the air held in a vice like grip by Roland. "Roland let her go!"

"Hiccup…so glad you could make it…and here I thought this was all I had to deal with in terms of Berk's defense." Hiccup looked at the dead bodies and those who were tied up.

"Hiccup get out of here…this man is a monster…ugh…my arm…" Hiccup looked and saw that Astrid had a trail of blood coming out of her arm, it looked practically limp.

"Roland…we can talk this out…there doesn't have to be any more bloodshed." Hiccup landed Toothless and jumped off holding out his hand as he would to a dragon.

"Ha…talk…what is there to talk about? I am not one of your dragons you can calm or control, no, I love this feeling…the feeling and the knowledge that nothing or no one can stop me. Even now as we 'talk' your girl is about to be dropped to the waters below…so no matter what you do you can't save her and stop me at the same time."

He was right; as soon as he dropped Astrid he would have a small time frame to kill him. He could not kill him though…which left saving Astrid but even if he did do that Toothless would be left up here by himself…and their solo flights still needed to be worked out. And then there was the option based on his character…once he let go of Astrid and he raced to save her…what would stop him from killing him?

"You and this girl have proven to be a thorn in my side Hiccup…and I grow tired of the waiting…so what will it be?" Roland loosened his grip and held Astrid over the edge. It didn't help any that they were quite high up.

"I won't fight you Roland," Hiccup took his dragon sword and laid it down, "I'm not a killer, I just want to talk. You can still end this…just turn yourself in and accept the punishment my father gives…be the bigger man-."

"I have trouble believing you'd ever make a great Chief…you are all talk and no action Hiccup, so, any last words for your girl friend?" He sneered and Hiccup fought past the rising panic in his chest. Normally he'd be over there with Toothless doing a last minute save or one of the other riders would distract him, possibly the twins or Snotlout. None of them were here though…and Astrid was in no condition to fight.

"Astrid…I'm sorry for pushing you away…I know it was selfish of me and what I said before is true, but in this version…I'm ready to make the leap. If you are willing I'd like to be the man you wanted me to be…the man you could trust, the man who will take your hand…I'm saying-."

"Yes Hiccup…now can you save me before it is too late for any of that?" Astrid smiled weakly and clutched fervently at the disappearing grip on her.

"How touching…say goodbye then." Roland then let go and Astrid fell screaming.

"Hiccup!" Her eyes flew to his and Hiccup bolted forward. No…he was not going to lose her…even as he drew near and in slow motion he saw the ax readying to lop off his head. Putting as much charge into his run as possible the last thing he saw was a silvery glint of blade crashing before him.

 **Authors note:** I did not intend for this to be as long as it was but due to that guess my two part finale will be pushed a bit further. Quite a cliffhanger though and guess there is a reason the Berk Guard never makes it into the second film. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter…and I promise I won't leave you hanging there.


	11. Chapter 11 Berk and the future part 3

CH.11: Berk and the future part three

Hiccup expected to die then and there as the silvery glint of the ax could be seen…but what he did not expect was the weapon did not belong to Roland. The person who saved him was the last person he ever expected to see again. "No way…it can't be…"

"I will take your speechlessness as thanks," Alvin the Treacherous grinned toothily, "now I believe you have a girl to save. Make haste…not sure how long I can hold this temperamental old friend of mine."

"Thanks Alvin…uh…nice seeing you again!" Hiccup raced past the two relieved and curious how Alvin knew to come to their aide. Bounding up onto the gate he looks down seeing Astrid free falling still…the descent making her further away from him.

"What are you waiting for…I got this…" Alvin pushed Roland back and swung a hard fist into his face sending him back.

"Yeah you do…see you soon Alvin…" Hiccup then dove off into the oblivion, the air rushing up at him as he spreads his arms out like a dragon. Keeping his legs together he then pulls what is necessary to get the webbing to enact and slow his fall considerably…less he be a sad reminder of a Viking who couldn't even catch the falling girl.

The sound of the fight faded away in his mind as he focused on saving Astrid. Spotting her as she was getting close to touching the water he flies along the current of the wind and taking that moment he grabs her hand pulling her up at the last second.

"Hiccup…you sure took your sweet time," Astrid breathed out, "and you finally took the plunge huh?"

"Well…if I was going to take the plunge…it was going to be for the right reason," he told her as he stared down at her.

"I'd punch you if I could…but…I think I'll wait till I'm back on solid ground." Astrid wrapped her legs around him and he had to work really hard on stabilizing them so they didn't both fall in the water. He had yet to test this with two people, not that it was meant for…but he wasn't going to bring that up.

"As you wish milady," he told her with a smug grin. Spotting a ship up ahead he goes to set them both down and they end up rolling over each other till they were lying on the deck. Astrid was lying under him and he reached out brushing her hair from her face.

"Why do you choose now to be all mr. romantic huh?" Astrid breathed out, her cheeks darkened and he found it truly mesmerizing.

"Training dragons comes easier to me…being the romantic hero is something that will take getting used to. I feel we've had years to get this right…and now that you are here…I don't want to ever let you go." Hiccup stared into her pool of blue eyes and smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for…kiss her," Hiccup blushed and he then noticed several of the people on the ship were the same ones from the ship he and Gustav had boarded.

"Hey give the man a break…he just took a plummet from great heights and…Astrid?" Gustav looked down at the two and Hiccup could feel his mood falling.

"Gustav…you're here…and now the mood is ruined," Astrid got to her feet and held out a hand to Hiccup and gave him a punch.

"I didn't plan this at all…ugh…Gustav what are you still doing here?" Hiccup rubbed his shoulder as he noticed Bones among the men.

"Well we were talking about the surrender terms and all…and well…Bones over here decides to wait till Roland is dead. He says he surrendered only to give Roland time to do his job…but now he wishes to see Roland dead…to ensure he is safe. He also wishes an island of his own for him and the survivors."

"This is just great…no surrender lest Roland is dead…" Hiccup ran a hand over his face as things just got more complicated. Roland needed to answer for his misdeeds but he wasn't sure he deserved to die. Every villain regardless their past like Alvin or even Dagur did not need to die over it. They were in a new age of Vikings…one where killing wasn't the only answer.

"Hiccup…you saw that Roland would not answer to reason…maybe we should leave it up to your father and Gobber, they knew him best." Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder and he wished it were that simple.

"That is it Astrid…three people knew Roland better then anyone, Gobber, my father…and Alvin. If we can get all three together…maybe things can be ironed out a little clearer, just maybe of course, it is a plan in motion." Hiccup picked her up in his arms and swung her around and as he placed her down he liked what he saw.

"You two aren't going to kiss are you…cause…I was planning to," Gustav said but at that moment he was just background to him.

"Normally I kiss you about now…but I think I will let you take lead this time," Astrid teased him as she presses her head to his.

Hiccup just laughed but then dipped her down and kissed her right then and there. The crowd apparently applauded but he only focused on the girl in his arms. Of course to make things awkward his leg apparatus was stuck in the deck of the ship so he was still holding her after the kiss ended.

"You can let me up now Hiccup," she noted, "my back is getting sore and…augh!" Hiccup laid her out on the deck and he found his eyes fixated on the wound that Roland had inflicted on her.

"Oh no…this is bad…Astrid stay with me!" Hiccup saw her face go pale and how he had failed to notice this during their flight and kiss it made him feel really bad.

"Hiccup…if you think I'm dieing after you finally worked up the nerve to kiss me…you aren't the boy that I fell…in…" Astrid's head went to the side then and Hiccup reached for hand feeling how clammy it was…her skin cold.

"Astrid no…don't…please," Hiccup's voice was choked, his eyes getting wet and his whole body trembling.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance…I have some training in healing. Go and handle Roland…she will be in good hands." Bones stepped forward as he picks her up and heads down the steps.

"Gustav…look after Astrid for me…from one rider to another." Hiccup nods his head and with a whistle he watches as Toothless makes his way down from the height where he was, it was breathtaking watching Toothless fly on his own...till he crashed into him freeing him from his trapped position. "Hey bud...nice landing. And hey my dragon sword...thanks. Now let us go...we haven't got a minute to lose." He climbed into the saddle and accepted the dragon sword from Toothless's mouth, a bit on the wet side but he'd clean it later.

Taking to the sky he hoped he wasn't too late. Astrid's fate was now in the hands of Bones, an enemy but Astrid's best shot at keeping her arm and staying alive. Fighting past the tears he focuses on the task at hand…he just wondered if it would be good enough to work.

* * *

It took a bit but once Hiccup had convinced his father and Gobber to join him he set off to find Roland and Alvin still at it. The two were quite exhausted as both had scored hits but neither seemed set on rolling over and dieing. Hiccup had found Snotlout and after asking a favor of him to borrow Hookfang, the favor of course was that he was to get this flower from Ry's garden to give to Ruffnut, not sure why but he agreed to it…he nodded his head at the Monstrous Nightmare as he landed nearby.

"Roland…that is enough," Stoik calls out as he presents the front along with Gobber. Gobber didn't behave like a menacing Viking much anymore but he could put up an appearance all the same.

"Stoik and Gobber…what a pleasant surprise to see you two again," he mouthed, "I was beginning to wonder when I could take you two on along with Alvin-."

"There will be no more fighting Roland…what you did in the past is over with…your actions now demand to be judged. In the days when you were part of the Berk Guard banishment was your punishment…and you were placed on an island far from Berk…but I was not made aware of this till after. You apparently had made contact with others…built up your thirst and hatred and took it out upon my son through torture…and eventually killing your own nephew to clear the road for taking over Berk.

"The days of old are behind us. Though you are younger than us three you have proven yourself capable of great strength and defended Berk through many nefarious characters. It is now time to look to the future, the newer generation of Berk. My son here proposes a dragon race…as you once yourself was a dragon rider. Though you killed your dragon…you trained it somehow, formed a bond with it. My son's friend has generously loaned you his Monstrous Nightmare for this race. If you win you will be imprisoned for your crimes…if you lose…I have been made aware the surrendering terms of your crew has now gone up to your death."

"Ha…I'd rather die here and now then face imprisonment. However a dragon race does sound promising…and against your son Stoik…this will be most interesting. Very well…I accept." He dropped his ax and walked over to Hookfang.

"This is all good…was needing a break anyway," Alvin noted as he slumped down holding his chest.

"Alvin…how deep is it?" Hiccup noted as he walked over but saw him hold his hand up.

"Don't you worry about me…been in far worse scrapes then this. You go and beat Roland…don't hold back because of the sentence hanging over his head…he only brought this on himself." Alvin coughed and Hiccup stood up as he walked over to Toothless.

"Son be wary of Roland…he will do anything to get out of his death sentence…if it comes down to it…well…do what you can." Stoik patted his shoulder and he smiled slightly as he patted Toothless's head. It seemed like all this would be decided over a race…he just didn't know what he would do when it came down to winning…or the worse.

"Alright…first one through dragon's ravine wins. On your mark…get set…go!" Gobber waved his hook like hand and Hiccup shot up with Toothless and led the race. The race was on.

 **Authors note:** Ok, so basically all these parts of Berk and the future are one long drawn out finale. I just seem to have trouble bringing it down to a fitting tightly knit end. It all comes down to a race and a difficult decision weighs on Hiccup's mind. Meanwhile it would seem both Astrid and Alvin are in deep trouble, hard to say what will happen, I did say I wouldn't leave you hanging and for the most part I didn't, Hiccstrid has finally happened…with a few interruptions. Still glad to see I have a nice following after this long road we've been on. See you in part four.


	12. Chapter 12 Berk and the future part 4

CH.12: Berk and the future part four

Hiccup held on tightly as he flew off from where he had left Alvin bleeding. He sure hoped he did alright; Alvin was like the Uncle who told bad jokes but was there when needed. Over the years he was a missed face…unlike Dagur whom he could go without seeing for a long while. Behind him he could hear Hookfang's wings beating hard as his rider pushed him to keep up. If there had been any other dragon or more time he'd gladly find another Monstrous Nightmare, but, given the amount of training that Snotlout put into his dragon it was the next best thing. "How you holding up back there?"

"If you have time to talk…it only gives me more reason to kill you without any witnesses," Roland answered back giving Hiccup more reason to stay ahead of him.

"You know why this is called Dragon's Ravine right?" Hiccup chanced a look back and Roland was staring hard at him. "Ok, guess you don't know or don't care…but I'll tell you anyway just cause I like seeing that smile of yours. It is called Dragon's Ravine because it is the deadliest course there is for us Dragon Riders…it tests all our skills and reflexes, most of all the very end of it can throw even the most seasoned rider-."

"Are you quite finished…cause I intend on winning this and when I'm done I'm going to get my revenge before being banished…leave my permanent mark on Berk with no chief as it were. Also…might take this dragon with me too…been a while since I had one."

Hiccup returned his attention ahead knowing he needed to keep his head…which clearly Roland was trying to stir. Snotlout would never forgive him if he let his dragon be taken…and he'd never forgive himself after hearing what Roland did to his last dragon. The first set of turns was up ahead and he steeled his nerves leaning into Toothless. "Ok bud…just like we practiced. Now!"

Toothless began the first turn sharply angling along the wall before veering to the left and wit a twist of his body he fit through what most dragons had difficulty getting through. Now that was a rush…hard to think of how Vikings used to get around…oh wait some of them still did, ships. A little after dragons became friends of the Vikings and his father had yet to get one quality family time meant being on a ship…no flying allowed. Good times.

"Ok bud ease up…I'm a little worried about-." Hiccup never finished as he heard a loud Viking cry and he saw Roland holding his ax up and a victorious smirk on his face.

"Did you think your dragon was the only one to get through that small hole?" Roland flew past him and Hiccup had to take a second to ponder how he…oh no…

"Roland please tell me you didn't…oh no…" The small hole was meant for small dragons and Toothless in size meant the feat was quite amazing. Fishlegs and Meatlug weren't ones for races and they only did the Dragon's Ravine once and opted not to do the hole, good call Meatlug.

Roland must've used his ax to fit through the hole…the hole being a weak structure barely kept together over time. It had been around for a long time, he knew because his father had pointed it out once on one of their ship rides. Urging Toothless faster he didn't want to be caught when some of the structure decided to rain down on them. It didn't take long to catch up to Roland who was overcoming the obstacles where they had to dip and rise over some wooden planks set up by the teens to test reflex.

"I gotta say…aside from destroying a land mark…and nearly bringing this entire thing down on us you are riding quite well. See what flying gets you instead of your usual dose of malic and content?" Hiccup flew over and up and then with warning from Toothless he had his dragon sword activated and raised up just in time to avoid his head getting chopped off.

"Told ya…your talking gives me reason to kill ya…and if not for your dragon you'd be headless and out of the race." Roland sneered as he brought the ax to bear on him again.

"This is not part of the deal…no one is supposed to die…" Hiccup parried and brought Toothless down to the drop up ahead, this next part would allow him some time to breathe.

"Everyone dies Hiccup…some of us sooner than the rest…like Ry or have you forgotten?" Roland was behind him and he kept his eyes ahead.

"I won't ever forget Ry's sacrifice or who he was as an individual, but, clearly you forgot cause you had no trouble taking off his head." Hiccup really wanted the man banished…perhaps this time where no dragons could be found.

The race was turning heated and due to his eye predicament he only saw a blur on one side. Thankfully Toothless knew this course well enough to be his eyes this time. They had got past the zipping and weaving and the bumpiness of the rise and fall of the course…though that didn't seem to slow Roland down any.

"Pick up the speed you lousy dragon…or I'll end you here and now." Roland bumped Hookfang in the head with the bottom of his weapon and Hiccup cringed inwardly. That was no way to treat a dragon…let alone a Monstrous Nightmare. However he knew that this was something Hookfang couldn't do anything about…he hadn't fought a Viking in a long while and he did not kill…especially since his Dragon Rider Snotlout seemed against killing.

It made Hiccup smile, just knowing that Snotlout was not the same person he once had been, oh sure some part of that Snotlout still existed but he wasn't the bully he once was. He had grown to care for Hookfang and several occasions he had seen this, especially when Hookfang paired up with the female Monstrous Nightmare. This next part of the course involved navigating in the dark, knowing one's environment so they could handle turns and finding their way out of a tricky situation.

"Hope you like the dark Roland…cause things are going to get bumpy from here," Hiccup called back to him. "Ok bud…do your thing."

Toothless let out a blast of sonic energy that traversed the length of the cavern mapping it out for them. From here it was up to Toothless…of course he had flown through this enough, with a few bumps…to know where the walls were or what paths led to dead ends. Behind him he heard the bumps and curses from Roland as he didn't know which way was straight or right. This bought them sometime as they blasted through the cavern nearing the final and most deadly obstacle of the course…the dreaded steep climb known only as…Dragon's Peak. It was called this for only a dragon could undertake it, for a human to scale the length of this climb it would take about a day or more…judging on if they didn't look down, then it was close to two.

Hiccup pressed on as they came out of the cavern and then right onto the peak, more or less. Bunkering down in his saddle Hiccup faced the towering wall of land mass with a ease that came with his years being with Toothless. Timing it just right as they came out of the cavern they did not slow down, as would be the case for those still new to dragon riding or dragon racing.

"Come on bud…we've done this a million times before and we can do it one more time…for Hookfang." Hiccup hated to think of Roland winning this…not now. The wind was a huge resistance factor here but he had it timed so each fresh gust of wind they'd go to the right and then go to the left, right to left…not left to right lest they want an uphill battle.

"Ah ha…slowing down are we…what the…" Roland was caught off guard and the wind pushed into him and he began to lose control.

"Oh no…this looks bad Toothless…if he falls he is dead. I need to get us to the top and then make the dive…don't give me that look I know what I'm doing!" Hiccup had no time to argue with Toothless and as they made it to the top, he took a breath before looking down at the sheer drop.

Giving his dragon a pet as he landed he dove head first off with his arms at his side; it was now or never. Roland was fighting against the wind with Hookfang's wings beating hard. Roland was not helping matters by pounding on his head…nor was he helping by having him go left to right…it meant the wind would drag him down to the waves down below and once a dragon was caught up in that invisible cage there was no pulling out.

"Roland…I'm going to save you…don't fight me on this!" Hiccup knew he wouldn't hear him but he had to say something or his mouth would go dry. Nearing Hookfang as he saw the wall become a blur he lands in front of Roland nearly knocking him back.

"Why are you saving me…I don't need saving…go win your race!" Roland yelled but Hiccup could note the desperate plea for help in his eyes, er, eye.

"Ok Hookfang…let us see if we can recover…right to left." Hiccup saw Hookfang nod his head and they went right to left; the steep climb a little harder with two people but Hiccup would not give up, his sheer determination and care for Hookfang's survival came into play. He had promised Snotlout that nothing would happen to him.

"I have you now Hiccup…" Roland raised the ax but Hookfang was quick as he swung his tail at his backside and that caused him to loosen his grip on the ax and it fell into the ocean below.

"Nice one Hookfang…looks like you are a Viking without an ax now. Ok we're getting to the top…and…"

* * *

"-And while Hiccup did not win the race on account of saving your life Roland…it took much convincing but it has been agreed upon by the Berk Council as well as Bones that you do not die. Instead, and this time it will be done properly…you will be banished to one of the nearby islands…you will be kept under watchful eyes and if you try to escape…we shall know."

The race was over and while no clear winner came out of it he was glad that they were all alive. Hookfang was reunited with Snotlout, much to his relief cause it looked like he was on edge the entire time waiting for him. His father had a rather lengthy discussion with the council and he was happy that his father saw that Roland need not die today. Roland was a bad man yes…but…killing people just wasn't the Viking way anymore.

"You will regret not killing me…but…at least I'll have dragons to train," he noted, though Hiccup was relieved there would be no dragons…not since a little while ago when they were taken to an island of their own…without a murderous controlling Viking as their neighbor.

"I'm sorry…what dragons?" Hiccup said with a confused look.

"The dragons on the island you are sending me…I saw your map…saw the dragons on my way here…" Roland looked from each member to the next and neither was helping him out.

"Dad I don't remember any dragons on that island…do you?" Hiccup enjoyed the look of stupor on Roland's face.

"No son…fraid I don't know of any dragons inhabiting that island. Well anyway it is time for you to leave Roland…wish you could stay longer but we need to clean up the damage you caused. I hope we won't be seeing you anytime soon."

"I hate you all…and that boy of yours should have let me die…it was the Viking way." He shot them a look before being dragged off by Spitelout and Gobber.

"Well…glad that is over with…still…I feel there is still some unfished business to attend to," Hiccup looked out at the ocean and his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son…about that…I'm afraid I have some bad news," Stoik says and suddenly Hiccup's face becomes crestfallen as clouds roll over Berk and the rain starts to come down.

 **Authors note** : The race is over and Roland is sentenced to banishment…with no dragons. However now Hiccup faces news on the eve of his victory that shatters his world. What could it be, find out in the final chapter coming up soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Berk and the future finale

CH.13: Berk and the future finale

The thunder clapped above and Hiccup could swear that Thor was having a bad day; he wasn't having the best day either. His father had told him some startling news and as he stood there with a few other archers he stared out at the boat that was carrying a body along to Vahalla. Snotlout was crying but he blamed it on the steady downpour of rain. Tuffnut and Ruffnut appeared uncertain how to feel but they held back any comedic remark or anything about their bodies, thankfully. Fishlegs was with Meatlug and he was crying into her. The loss of one of their own was never an easy thing.

Right now Gobber had fitted him with an eyepatch for his eye. The cornea had been scratched up pretty badly so it would take a bit for it to properly be used. And it was because of this he had been grounded till his eye healed enough for him to fly properly. He had taken a risk using his dragon flight suit to save Roland and get control of Hookfang…it was also that reasoning that also kept him off the back of anyone's dragon to boot.

"Today we send a brave soul to Vahalla…their deeds in battle were truly ones Thor himself would clap upon. The steady downpour of rain is the deep sadness we all feel…some more than others. This is a heavy loss for us and we will always treasure this person for what they gave us…what they still give us by their legacy. We carry a part of this person in us…and till the day we go to Vahalla ourselves there is no stopping the bond we share for that individual…furthermore…"

Hiccup sniffed as he looked on at the boat and pulled back on the bow watching as the arrow lit on fire was readying its path to sending the person to Vahalla. Biting on his lower lip to keep himself from falling apart he let loose the arrow along with several others till it hit its mark lighting the boat up and another thunder clap followed.

Lowering his arrow he places his hand down and someone slides their hand into it. "Sorry I was late…Gobber kept asking me if I wanted his handiwork on my arm, but I told him it was in need of mending that was all."

Hiccup smiled as he gave Astrid's hand a squeeze. When his father had told him the news his first reaction was that it was Astrid that had passed. She had been severely wounded along with Alvin…whom was now heading to Vahalla. The wounds he had suffered against Roland were too severe and he passed a little after he was into the race with Roland.

"It is with great sadness that we send Alvin the Treacherous…a friend, a brother, a member of this family that we shall never forget to the next life. Let his greeting to Vahalla be grand and loud just like him…he might have been an enemy of Berk…but he redeemed himself and came to our aide a number of times. Rest well my friend…you earned it."

"Dragons…light a way for our friend!" Hiccup wiped at his eye and all the dragons fired a few shots into the sky. It was hard for dragon's to understand the concept of human loss but they did comply with the request to help out when needed. Hiccup had personally trained them all to do this on cue…it was not the first Viking funeral they had overseen…and it likely would not be the last.

"Go be with your father Hiccup…I'll be with Gobber…he looks like he needs someone right now," Astrid moved off to join him and Hiccup saw him breaking down. Smiling softly he goes over to where his father stands overlooking the ocean as the boat disappears from sight.

"You think you get used to seeing loved ones go away," Stoik says as he sniffs, "but when you reach my age…it becomes a constant burden on your heart. The day your mother was taken from us…I wept till there were no more tears to cry…from that day I hardened myself to never let that kind of hurt enter my life again. Every now and then though some hurt seeps in…opens old wounds and I am reminded of your mother…"

"I miss her too dad…but…it is ok to cry. Oh sure Vikings are strong and hide their emotions…but…then again they also killed dragons and other Vikigns…and we don't do either anymore. I think it is ok to cry…when the occasion calls for it…I mean it makes us human right?" Hiccup placed a hand on his father's shoulder and smiled.

"When did you become the parent?" His father asked incredulous. Hiccup shrugged as he hugged his father and the two of them just stood there for a bit.

"I just know keeping things bottled up does no one any good…we'll get through this dad, we always do. Alvin may be gone…but…you and Gobber can still tell tales of him to keep people reminded of who he was."

"You are right son…Alvin will not be forgotten. You know…you'd make a pretty good Chief you know that?" He wore that grin of his and Hiccup knew this was not a conversation he wanting to have right now.

"I think I'll go see what Astrid is up to…we'll talk about this later dad," Hiccup hurried along not sure why as he left but he had a feeling this topic would be broached again soon. He wasn't sure he was ready to be Chief…just the idea seemed permanent, which it was, still…there was still so much left to explore and find in that great expanse.

"How did it go with your father?" Astrid asked once he joined her. Taking her hand in his he led her away from everyone so they could grieve in their own way. It looked like Snotlout and Fishlegs were both hugging Ruffnut.

"He is dealing…more or less…" Hiccup didn't feel like telling her what his father had brought up, whether it was a joke or not or just simple fatherly praise he'd learn more than tell her. It could be the whole losing someone thing too…but…the thought of losing his father, no, he refused to think of that as he had already lost a mother.

"Gobber was the same way…though I might need a new shirt…" Hiccup noted the tear stains and cracked a smile. "Oh you think this is funny do you…well…yeah I suppose it is."

The two of them smiled and stopped walking once they were far enough away. The rain continued to pour down all around them and Toothless and Stormfly brought their wings up to help them out from getting drenched, well, more then they were.

"Astrid…you and I have been through a lot together…through high and lows…and I just want to say thank you. You were patient with me…saw through all my flaws and imperfections and you never once pushed me down for them-."

"Well there was that one time…but yeah you are right…go on," she said with a playful smile. Hiccup went to place his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes with his one good eye, he liked what he saw and he kissed her softly under the wings of their dragons.

He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but as he pulled back he placed his head against hers. "Astrid…I know this is lousy timing for me to say this now of all places…but…"

Astrid placed a finger to his lip and he mumbled what he was about to say. "Save your breath Dragon Master…we'll have plenty of time to tell each other how we truly feel. Right now I just want to be kissing you…ok?"

Hiccup nodded his head and kissed her again. The rain was finally beginning to let up and the sun began to poke through their dragon's wings. As the wings parted Hiccup wasn't even aware that people were watching them till Toothless made a noise. Pulling back he blushes and he holds Astrid close to him.

"It is about time," Snotlout grinned, "I moved a lot faster than you but…I couldn't picture Astrid being with anyone else but you Hiccup. Well done."

"It appears Thor approves of this," Stoik chimed in, "the thunder and rain are gone and he is smiling down at you two. When is the wedding?"

"Uh dad…Astrid and I will be taking this slowly…right Astrid?" Hiccup looked at her and saw she was looking at her hand.

"You know Hiccup your father does have a point, so, I was thinking the sooner the better right? I mean c'mon, we waited this long to start dating…if we wait as long as we did when it came to dating we'll be pretty old don't you think? Gobber think you can fix me up something bridal like for my hand?"

"Astrid…dad…anyone?" Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and everyone started to laugh. Astrid then punched him in the arm and he smiled.

"Relax babe…we'll get there…just not today." Astrid kissed his cheek and together the group made their way back to the village…for now it looked like things were finally turning up good for the better.

* * *

Roland groaned as his blindfold was removed and he saw he was in the court of the very person who gave him the assignment in the first place. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You were brought here for failing your mission," Eret pointed out, the young man was one of Drago's trusted. He was muscular and quite sure of himself; skilled at capturing dragons for Dragon and his purposes, to which he only had snippets of guesses at his disposal. Drago was not a sharing type of guy.

"Look I captured the son of Stoik and was holding him for ransom…how was I to know a rescue mission would be held by Berk brats…including my nephew-."

"You also failed to bring in any dragons," Eret pointed out with his hands splayed out, "I mean Roland I thought you said you came from Berk…knew your way through it…would take care of Stoik personally-."

"Complications arose…I sacrificed my second in command to attack the Berk Guard…but I was foiled-."

"I am hearing excuses…and if Drago were here he would not be tolerable of all this failure." Eret was working on his last nerve and as he rose up eyeing the room to see what his chances were of strangling him he saw a figure rising up from the shadows.

"I have heard enough," the raspy voice said, "step forward Roland…and accept your judgement in the court of Drago Bludvist." Roland shivered and as he brushed past Eret he climbed up the steps, they were now outside and the figure walked away with his back to him.

"Look Drago it was a minor set back…send me back and I'll do it right this time," Roland stopped short of bumping into the man with the long hair and an arm stiff and unmoving at his side.

"Failure does not opt for another chance, for you would likely make the same mistakes and stumbles and what do I gain from that? A war is coming Roland and everyone here plays an important role, your role has ended."

Roland glowered at him and as he thought to leap at him the man was buck to bring a blade just under his chin, aimed right at his jugular. "How did you-?"

"I could smell your intent, anticipate your moves, you are easy to read Roland. You want power…but power comes from obedience and you are always out for yourself…especially when you are set to follow someone else's rules. Who provided you with the ships necessary to take Berk…who gave you the man power to cut through to the village? Some of my finest men went with you…and they either fell or were captured. Your fate is…death."

Roland would contend with that but Drago was already done with him as he waved some sort of staff in the air and his voice rang hoarse like. Down below he noted the churning bubbles and he felt a sliver of fear claim his body. "What is down there?"

"It is not Vahalla…if that is what you seek," Drago stood behind him then as he inched closer to the edge out of curiosity. "A war is coming Roland…a war that will surely pave the way for my rule, you however won't be around to see it."

Roland looked back and then was shoved off the edge. Flailing his arms about he saw the massive jaws of a huge dragon reaching out for him. Fear enshrouded his eyes and a cry escaped his lips but was lost as soon as the jaws set forth around him and all he saw was darkness…and all he felt was death.

THE END

The journey continues in How to Train Your Dragon 2

 **Authors note:** So, I hope everyone enjoyed this tale. Somehow this one came out on top over my other stories for some reason, but I am glad so many were intrigued enough to follow it long as they have, and I thank those who reviewed and favorited and of course followed. I meant for this to be filler leading to or around the second film. I imagine there is a bit more time after this one till the beginning of the second film like Astrid and Hiccup becoming more romantically involved, much of this story was about two different paths leading to the moment of Hiccstrid. I am not sure how Hiccstrid will come into the picture but like I said I imagine it will happen in the second season perhaps of Dragons: race to the edge. Also the characters Ry, Bones, and Roland were specifically made for this story and I realize there wasn't much love for Ry or Roland but they did present the challenge necessary for the characters to overcome. Yeah not sure about Alvin's fate to be honest whether or not he'll turn up again in the dragon series, but, I found it a fitting end to his character. I realize this is a long author's note and you don't have to read it all, mostly the top half. Anyway here ends the journey for this story, I might write another or move on to another series. Anyway later.


End file.
